Die Schwamm Saga
by Rave Starm
Summary: Der 3. Teil ist daaaaaa!!!Was passiert, wenn ein Schwamm die HP-Welt auf den Kopf stellt? Lest selbst und bitte reviewet!! *ggg*
1. Harry Potter und der Schwamm

Also, das hier ist eine hauptsächlich im Unterricht entstandene Harry Potter Parody oder Verarsche oder wie auch immer man das nennen mag. Die Idee mit dem Schwamm ist „leicht" meschugge, aber sie ist ja auch von mir *g*

Disclaimer: Alle Personen bis auf Hans der Schwamm und Mrs Zuppa di Pasta, deren Name aus einem Italienischkochbuch kommt, gehören J.K. Rowling, blablabla.....

****

**Harry Potter und der Schwamm**

Es war einmal ein Mann, der hatte einen Schwamm. Der Schwamm hieß Hans und er kam aus einem Korallenriff, doch das Riff war verseucht worden und deswegen war auch Hans verseucht ,was dazu führte, dass sein Besitzer an einer unbekannten Krankheit starb. Da der Mann keine verwandten hatte, welchen er den Schwamm hätte vererben können, wurde Hans versteigert. Er wurde für 1 Euro an Hermine Granger verscherbelt, die ihn mit in die Zauberschule Hogwarts schleppte. Der Schwamm beschloss Hermine nicht zu verseuchen, denn er brauchte sie noch, um zu Harry Potter zu gelangen. Hans war nämlich ein Abgesandter von Voldemort, dem dunklen Lord, der Harry Potter dauernd zur Strecke bringen wollte. 

Als der schwamm in Hogwarts angekommen war, hüpfte er aus Hermines Tasche, in der sie immer Haschisch schmuggelte, das sie konsumierte, um dem Schulstress standhalten zu können. Er jumpte durch das Schloss und suchte HP, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden und landete stattdessen im Lehrerzimmer. Hans war schon ganz entkräftet, da er schon so lange keinen mehr verseucht hatte, und so beschloss er sich das erstbeste „Objekt" zu schnappen. Sein Opfer war Professor McGonagall, die wegen der unerwarteten Schwammattacke sofort bewusstlos wurde und vom Stuhl fiel. Der Schulleiter, Prof. Dumbledore, hechtete unverzüglich auf seine Kollegin und begann mit einer heftigen Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, wobei sein Bart etwas störend war. Hans jedoch floh aus dem Lehrerzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Prof. Snape, der immer so nöllig (Anmerkung der Autorin: das ist ein Insiderspezialausdruck) wirkte. Hans, der schwammigste Schwamm aller Zeiten, schwammte in Richtung des Kerkers, in dem Snape immer seinen „granitbeliebten" Zaubertrankunterricht gab. Doch der Kerker war bis auf weiter geschlossen, da er nach einer von Neville Longbottom ausgelösten Zaubertranküberschwemmung immer noch nicht vollständig trockengelegt war. Hans musste also umkehren und er versuchte zurück nach oben zu gelangen, doch Prof. Snape hechtete schon auf ihn drauf und desinfizierte ihn (vorläufig) sofort mit einer Sprühflasche, in der er einen neuen Desinfizierungstrank aufbewahrte.

Als Hans aus dem Desinfizierungsschock erwachte, befand er sich in einem alten Gurkenglas, das in der Gefrierkammer neben der Küche, die aufgrund ständigen Essenzauberns fast nie benutzt wurde, stand. Er hockte tagelang in dem Glas und Snape machte keine Anstalten ihn rauszulassen. Langsam frohren ihm schon die Schwammzellen ab und er verlor jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung, doch da ging plötzlich die Tür der Gefrierkammer auf und eine riesige Gestalt trat ein. Es war Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der das eingefrohrene Fleisch für den dreiköpfigen Hund „Fluffy" holen und auftauen wollte. Die Gefrierkammer war jedoch recht eng und mit Sachen vollgestellt und so stieß Hagrid aus Versehen an das Gurkenglas, in dem Hans sein Dasein fristete. Das Glas fiel zu Boden, zerbrach und der Schwamm war frei. Sein Schwammgewebe zitterte vor Aufregung als er über den eiskalten boden hinüber zur, die nur spaltbreit geöffnet war, glitt. „Ups!", sagte Hagrid, während er sich am kopf kratzte und begann die Scherben des anscheinend leer gewesenen Gurkenglases aufzuheben. Dann nahm er das Fleisch und verschwand Richtung Küche. Hans versteckte sich derweil unter einem Schrank im Gang wo er bis zur Nacht warten wollte. Dann würde er hervorkriechen, um sich erneut auf die Suche nach Harry Potter zu begeben und ihn endlich zu verseuchen.

Harry und seine Freunde, Ron und Hermine, die das Verschwinden des Schwamms aufgrund sich stapelweise häufender Schularbeiten nicht bemerkt hatte, saßen an diesem Abend beim Essen im großen Saal, dessen Decke diesmal eine Live-Übertragung der Besen-Formel 1 zeigte, und unterhielten sich fröhlich darüber, dass Harry so ein unglaublich netter, selbstloser, heldenhafter, knuffiger und puffiger Junge sei. Weiterhin laberten sie davon, dass Hermine ja eine so kluge und gute Freundin bzw. Schülerin sei und dass Ron und seine ganze Familie einfach zum Knutschen seien. (bis auf Percy, der war immer so nervig) Plötzlich stand Professor Snape vor ihnen und brüllte Harry an: „WO IST DER SCHWAMM?!" Der junge Potter war ganz verdattert, denn er wusste nicht wovon sein Hasslehrer sprach. „Ich h-h-hab den Sch-Schwamm nicht! Ich weiß gar nicht wovon sie reden!", rechtfertigte sich Harry, doch Snape, der immer dachte Potter sei an allem Schuld, hörte gar nicht zu. „Du lügst! Rück endlich den Schwamm raus!...Er ist gefährlich!" Da musste sich natürlich Hermine, superschlau wie immer, einschalten und verkündete: „Ein Schwamm kann doch nicht gefährlich sein! Ich habe in einem Buch gelesen...." „Schweig still!", herrschte sie Snape an, „Von ihnen und ihrer Streberei hab ich ohnehin genug, Miss Granger! Und was sie betrifft Potter, ich behalte sie im Auge...und wenn ich sie mit dem entfleuchten Schwamm sehe, dann gnade ihnen Gott!" Prof. Snape rauschte davon und seine Mantel flatterte ihm hinterher. „Ich glaub jetzt ist er vollkommen plemplem!", verkündete Ron, „Hat voll den Schwammfimmel!"

Doch Snape hatte Recht, denn Hans war gefährlich, sonst hätte ihn Voldemort wohl nicht als Special Agent ausbilden lassen und ihm diesen schwierigen, wichtigen und äußerst riskanten Auftrag anvertraut. Mitten in der Nacht kroch er aus seinem Versteck unterm Schrank hervor und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Turm der Gryffindors, wo das Objekt seiner Begierde wohnte. Das hatte während seiner unterm Schrank versteckten Zeit erfahren, als er ein paar Schüler belauscht hatte, und er flutschte in Richtung Turm. Als er endlich dort ankam, stand er vor einem weiteren Problem: Er hatte das Passwort nicht und er brauchte es doch, um die fette Dame dazu zu bringen den Durchgang zu öffnen. Doch da hörte er Schritte, die sich näherten. Hans bekam Panik, was wen Snape ihn finden würde? Wo sollte er sich verstecken? Aber es war zu spät, drei Personen kamen schnurstracks auf ihn zu. Es waren Harrys Erzfeind Draco Malfoy, auch genannt „das kleine Blondie", und seine zwei hirnlosen Anhängsel und Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle. Sie hatten sich aus ihren Bettchen geschlichen und Draco zückte schon einen schwarzen Stift mit dem er die fette Dame beschmieren wollte. Der Stift war selbstverständlich verzaubert und die Farbe nur durch einen äußerst starken Gegenfluch wieder abzubringen. Die Passworthüterin wollte schon um Hilfe schreien, doch da hatte sie Malfoy schon mit einen Schweigefluch belegt. Er grinste fies wie immer und ging auf das Bild zu, aber da fiel er plötzlich auf die Fresse. Er war auf Hans getreten und ausgerutscht. Crabbe und Goyle fingen an zu lachen, doch da lagen sie auch schon unten, denn Draco hatte ihnen die Beine weggeschlagen, so dass sie nun auch neben ihm und Hans am Boden lagen. „Was war das ?!", keuchte Crabbe und Malfoy hob den Schwamm hoch. „Ein Schwamm! Den haben bestimmt diese seltendummen Hauselfen liegengelassen!", stellte das kleine Blondie abfällig fest. „Goyle, nimm das Ding!" Goyle stopfte Hans, der nicht wagte zu protestieren in seine Tasche. Dann verschandelten die drei Slytherins das Portrait und gingen wieder zu Bett. 

Doch Hans verseuchte Goyle auf dem Weg zum Slytherinturm und als dieser am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er ins Bett gekackt, was fürchterlich stank und ihm war furchtbar schlecht, was wiederum dazu führte, dass er gleich auf Crabbe kotzte. Nachdem Malfoy die Sauerei mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck weggeflucht hatte, brachten sie Goyle zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel, wo diese gerade Pommes Frites machte. Goyle wurde von dem Geruch der Pommes so schlecht, dass er gleich wieder alles voll kotzte.

Harry jedoch hatte eine wunderbare, ungestörte Nacht verbracht und hatte davon geträumt, dass eine schillernde Fee seine Eltern wieder zum Leben erweckte und dann waren sie nach Hogsmeade gegangen und er hatte einen Lolly bekommen.

Hans hüpfte während die Schüler Unterricht hatten in Richtung Ausgang des Slytherinturms, obwohl er es hier sehr gemütlich fand. Dies war der einzige Ort im Schloss, der ihn wenigstens ein bisschen an sein Zuhause bei Lord Voldemort erinnerte; er hatte allerdings noch nicht ganz Hogwarts besichtigt. Stundenlang wartete er am Ein- bzw. Ausgang des Turms bis ein Schüler hereinkam, an dem er schnell vorbei in die Freiheit hüpfte. Hans hatte heute, soweit das für einen Schwamm möglich war, ziemlich schlechte Laune, da er bei Goyle nur eine Kotzgrippe und nicht den Tod bewirkt hatte. Das mussten wohl noch die Nachwirkungen von Snapes Desinfizierungstrank sein. Jetzt fühlte er sich aber topfit und war bereit Potter zu verseuchen.

Malfoy und Co. kamen nach dem Unterricht in ihren Schlafraum und Goyle wollte nach dem Schwamm sehen. (Er vermutete aber nicht, dass dieser hinter seinem recht üblen Zustand stecken könnte.) „Verflucht, der Schwamm ist weg!", grunzte der unglücklich Verseuchte und kotzte sofort wieder auf den Boden; Madam Pomfreys Heilmittel schien schon wieder seine Wirkung zu verlieren. „Ist doch egal! Was kümmert uns der dumme Schwamm!" Crabbe gab ausnamsweise mal was Sinnvolles von sich. Die drei hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Prof. Severus Snape hinter ihnen stand und sie nahmen erst von ihm Notiz als er brüllte: „Was für ein Schwamm?! So´n giftig gelber?! Wo ist er ?!" Und bevor sie antworten konnten packte Snape Malfoy und presste ihn an die Wand, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. „Schwamm ist weg!", keuchte Draco, „Lassen sie mich los, oder ich sags meinem Pappi!" Snape ließ ihn fallen, doch nicht aus Angst vor Dracos äußerst „charmantem" Vater. Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei Hans und er machte sich wieder daran die Schule mit Hilfe des Hausmeisters Filch zu durchsuchen. Das tat er tagelang und Hans musste auf der Hut sein und seinen Potterverseuchungsplan erst mal auf Eis legen. In Slytherin und auch in den anderen Häusern und dem Lehrerkollegium ging das Gerücht um Professor Snape habe den verstand verloren.

Eines Abends duschte Harry nach dem Quidditchtraining, als etwas Unvorhergesehenes und merkwürdiges passierte. Hans hatte sich in einem Rohr versteckt und als er bemerkte, dass sein Opfer genau vor seiner nicht vorhandenen Nase duschte, kroch er hervor und wollte das Verseuchen endlich hinter sich bringen. Er schwammte unbemerkt auf Harry, der ganz allein im Waschraum war, zu und machte sich bereit. Der Schwamm hechtete auf Harrys Fuss und hatte gerade mit seiner Tat begonnen als Neville Longbottom, der seine Kröte Trevor suchte, hereinkam und beim Anblick des Schwamms panisch loskreischte. Hans floh sofort, obwohl er gerade erst mit dem Übertragen der tödlichen Seuche begonnen hatte und es noch keine Wirkung zeigen würde. Potter berichtete seinen Freunden und Direktor Dumbledore von dem seltsamen Geschehnis und dann schrieb er einen Brief an seinen Paten Sirius Black, der sich immer versteckt halten musste, da ihn fast die gesamte Zauberwelt für einen Verräter, Mörder und Anhänger Voldemorts hielt.

**_Lieber Sirius,_**

**_erstmal: Sei beruhigt, meine Narbe tut nicht weh und du musst nicht gleich dein Leben riskieren und zu mir kommen. Allerdings geschehen in Hogwarts zur Zeit sehr seltsame Dinge. Proffessor Snape hat zB den Verstand endgültig verloren und sucht im ganzen Schloss nach einem Schwamm._**

**_Naja, vielleicht will er sich einfach mal wieder waschen. Weiterhin wurde das Portrait der fetten Dame aufs Übelste beschmiert und wir haben nun vorläufig ein anderes Passwortgemälde, aber das ist eigentlich nicht wichtig. Doch heute Abend beim Duschen ist mir eine seltsame Sache passiert: Ich wurde von einem Schwamm gebissen! Vielleicht ist Snape doch nicht verrückt. Aber warum beißt mich ein Schwamm?! Ich hoffe du hast dafür eine Erklärung. Wenn nicht, mach dir keine Gedanken._**

**_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_**

**_Harry_**

**_P.S.: Viele Grüße auch von Ron und Hermine!_**

**_P.P.S.: Falls du dich mal wieder in einen Hund verwandelst und ein paar Tipps zur Fellpflege brauchst ,hat Hermine ein paar tolle Zaubersprüche dafür. Sie probiert sie gerade an Krummbein aus und...oh nein, Ron hat ihn lila gezaubert!_**

Er schickte den Brief mit seiner getreuen Eule Hedwig zu Sirius und ging dann ins Bett.

Während Harry selig schlief, schlich sich Hans auf leisen Schwammsohlen aus dem Schloss, um sich in den verbotenen Wald zu schleichen. Dort gab es nämlich einen geheimen Tunnel, dessen Eingang sich hinter einem Busch befand. Der Tunnel war vor Urzeiten von einem indianischen Zauberer gebuddelt worden und niemand, nicht mal Dumbledore, wusste davon. Doch Lord Voldemort hatte zufällig eine uralte Karte gefunden, oder besser gesagt:auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft, die der Indianer gezeichnet hatte und in welcher der Tunnel verzeichnet war. Durch diesen Tunnel kam der dunkle Zauberer nun, um seinen getreuen Schwammdiener zu treffen. Hans wartete gespannt an dem besagten Busch und sein Schwammgewebe zitterte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Da öffnete sich der Gheimgang und eine schwarzverhüllte Gestalt kam heraus, Lord Voldemort, der wieder einen Körper hatte. Da er nichts von Muggeldingen hielt und weder Deo noch Seife benutzte, sonderte Voldemort einen starken Verwesungsgeruch ab, doch Hans der ja keine Nase hatte machte das nichts aus. Der dunkle Zauberer trat nah an Hans heran und hauchte mit einer Grabesstimme: „Nun, Hans, mein Diener, wie steht es in Sachen Potter? Ist er schon verseucht?" Der Schwamm begann aufgeregt zu erklären: „Nun ja, Meister, noch nicht so richtig...ich meine...äh...ich hatte ihn schon fast am Wickel, aber dann ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Außerdem hat mich dieser Severus Snape auf dem Kieker und verfolgt mich im ganzen Schloss. Ich muss ständig auf der Hut sein, damit er mich nicht erwischt." „Snape, der elendige Verräter!" , brummte Voldemort, „Nun, wir werden uns später um ihn kümmern. Wenn ich erst mal an der Macht bin, kannst du mit ihm verfahren wie du willst!" „Ihr seit zu freundlich, my Lord!", hauchte Hans im schleimigsten Tonfall, den er hervorbrachte, und dachte schon daran wie er Snape in ein Gurkenglas einsperren und vergessen würde. Doch sein Gebieter riss ihn aus seinen rachsüchtigen Gedanken: „Jetzt hör mir genau zu Hans! Ich will, dass du Potter so schnell wie möglich zur Strecke bringst, ist das klar? Du bist ein guter Diener, aber ersetzbar und du möchtest doch nicht etwa bei mir in Ungnade fallen, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht, oh Erhabener Freund aller Schwämme!", stotterte der verängstigte Schwamm, „Potter wird bald tot sein!" „Das will ich hoffen!", kreischte Voldemort, „Ich plane nämlich schon mein Comeback und wenn irgendwas schief läuft, mache ich Schwammsülze aus dir!" Dann verschwand er durch den Tunnel und ließ einen verstörten Schwamm zurück.

Einige Stunden nachdem sich Hans wieder ins Schloss geschlichen hatte, wachte Harry auf, zog sich an und ging mit Ron zum Frühstück in die große Halle, wo Hermine ,die wie fast immer in einem Buch las, schon auf sie wartete. Die beiden nahmen am Tisch platz und begannen zu tafeln, wobei ihnen , als sie zum Slytherintisch blickten, auffiel, dass Goyle heute gar nicht alle 5 Minuten rausrannte, was bedeuten musste, dass seine mysteriöse Kotzerei endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Als so ziemlich alle mit frühstücken fertig waren, verschaffte sich Prof Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schäfchen und teilte ihnen folgendes mit: „Viele von euch erinnern sich sicher noch an Gilderoy Lockhart, der vor einiger Zeit ein Jahr als Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei uns verbracht hat. Wie die meisten von euch wissen dürften hat er bedauerlicherweise sein Gedächtnis verloren und irrt nun recht orientierungslos durch die große weite Welt..." Allgemeines Getuschel über Lockhart und vergnügtes Kichern der Mädchen unterbrach seine Rede, bis sich der Schulleiter wieder Gehör verschaffte. „...Nun, da Mr Filch, unser sehr verehrter Hausmeister, schon lange eine Hilfe sucht und wir den armen Lockhart doch nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen können...er hat aufgrund seiner Abenteuer sicher viele Feinde..." Bei dem Wort „Abenteuer" schmunzelte der alte Zauberer, da er wusste, dass Lockhart die Heldentaten, die er in seiner Bestsellern schilderte, nicht selbst bestanden hatte. „...Jedenfalls wird Mr Lockhart demnächst in Hogwarts als Helfer von Mr Filch tätig sein." Die Halle dröhnte vom Gelächter der Schüler und Ron, der sich Lockhart mit Eimer und Besen vorstellte, spuckte den letzten Rest seines Frühstücks auf seinen Bruder Fred.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!", sagte Hermine entrüstet, „Gilderoy Lockhart, der fünfmalige Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche als Flichs Stellvertreter!"

„Ja, stell dir vor, er könnte sich schmutzig machen! Oder schlimmeres...", grölte Ron und Harry lachte, doch plötzlich flog Hedwig gegen seinen Kopf und er fiel um. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, nahm er den Brief –eindeutig von Sirius-, den Hermine im Schnabel hatte entgegen und las:

**_Lieber Harry,_**

**_wegen Snape würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen, aber waschen will er sich bestimmt nicht, da könnten doch seine Haare entfetten! Und wenn wir schon beim Thema Haare sind, mein Fell ist tadellos! Ich lecke es täglich! Aber das mit dem Schwamm ist sehr seltsam, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass du-weißt-schon-wer wieder an die Macht will. Bin mir ganz sicher, obwohl ich es seltsam finde, dass er Schwämme als Attentäter einsetzt...passt aber zu ihm. Ich werde natürlich sofort zu dir kommen! Versuch nicht mich aufzuhalten! Wir treffen uns demnächst in Hogsmeade!_**

**_Sirius_**

**_PS: Richte Dumbledore schöne Grüße von mir aus! Wie Hagrid schon sagt: Er ist einfach ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch!_**

Harry war ganz durchbohrt, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Pate nun schon wieder wegen ihm sein Leben riskierte ,doch er konnte ihn ja nicht aufhalten, wenn Sirius darauf bestand zu kommen. Hach war das alles wieder kompliziert!

Der Tag verlief ruhig, vom Schwamm keine Spur. Hans musste sich nämlich immer noch dauernd vor Snape verstecken, der in jeder freien Minute das Schloss desinfizierte und ihn beinahe schon erwischt hätte. Manchmal, wenn er gerade mal nicht von dem schwammwütigen Professor bedrängt wurde, grübelte Hans darüber nach, ob es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war bei Voldemort einzusteigen. Als ihn der dunkle Lord engagiert hatte, war Hans noch ein ganz kleiner Schwamm gewesen, ohne Ahnung von der großen weiten Welt und er hatte gedacht, dass er bei Voldemort auf der richtige Seite stehen würde. Der Seite, die einmal den Sieg davontragen würde. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Die „Guten" hatten einfach verdammtes Glück und es würde schwierig werden sie zu besiegen..."Hey, Hans!", ermahnte er sich selbst, „Du verhältst dich ja wie ein Schwämmchen! Du darfst deinem Herren nicht untreu werden!" Und in seinem Schwammhirn hallten immer wieder Voldemorts Worte: „Du wirst Potter verseuchen! Du wirst Potter verseuchen!" Ja, er würde seine Pflicht tun! Da wurde er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn der Poltergeist Peeves quetschte sich, soweit das für einen Geist möglich war, in das Rohr, in dem Hans hockte und er musste schnell verschwinden, denn es bestand die Gefahr, dass der Geist jemandem von seinem Aufenthaltsort erzählen würde.

Am nächsten Tag herrschte große Aufregung in Hogwarts. Heute würde Gilderoy Lockhart zurück nach Hogwarts kommen und fast alle Mädchen sahen heute merkwürdig gestylt aus. Selbst Hermine hatte sich schick gemacht. Die gesamte Schülerschaft , vor allem die weibliche, drängte gespannt in den großen Saal ,um einen ersten Blick auf Lockhart zu erhaschen, der neben Filch saß. Ihr Hoffnungen wurden jäh enttäuscht. Lockhart hatte zwar immer noch Ähnlichkeit mit seinem vergessenem Ich, doch sein Aussehen traf alle wie ein Schock. Er trug keine edlen Klamotten nach der neusten Mode, sondern einen recht mitgenommenen Zauberumhang und einen Hut, der ebenfalls ziemlich strapaziert worden war. Auch seine Haare waren einer Veränderung unterzogen worden und waren nun nicht mehr gepflegt und glänzend, sondern...nun ja, sie waren einem Wischmopp nicht unähnlich. Bei diesem Anblick fielen einige Schülerinnen in Ohnmacht und mussten wiederbelebt werden. „Was haben die denn?", fragte ein recht verblüffter Lockhart seinen Tischnachbarn Hagrid, der einen Lachkrampf bekam, der den ganzen Tisch erbeben ließ. 

Hans hatte natürlich auch mitgekriegt, dass es jemand neues in der Schule gab und dass es der ach so berühmte Gilderoy Lockhart war. Der arme Schwamm hatte schon lange niemand mehr verseucht und er fürchtete schon, dass er vielleicht aus der Übung kommen würde und das Verseuchen von Potter deswegen ein erneuter Fehlschlag werden könnte. Da half nur eins: Er musste üben! Und wer wäre schon besser geeignet als Lockhart, der ja ohnehin sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Von dem Gedanken an eine Verseuchung beflügelt lauerte Hans Lockhart auf, der gerade auf Filchs Veranlassung hin  das Klo der maulende Myrte putzte, und verseuchte ihn hinterhältig. Doch Hans war nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, da er erst vor kurzem einen Tropfen von Snapes Desinfizierungsmittel abgekriegt hatte und so geschah es, dass Lockhart nicht richtig verseucht worden war, sondern eine Rückkopplung erlitt, die ihm sein Gedächtnis wiederbrachte. Das jedenfalls merkte er ,als er in der Krankenstation aufwachte. Doch nicht alles war wie vorher. Die misslungene Verseuchung hatte ihm zwar seine Erinnerungen wiedergebracht, aber seine sexuelle Einstellung war verändert worden. Er war schwul! Das merkte er zum ersten Mal, als Prof Dumbledore die Krankenstation betrat ,um nach ihm zu sehen. Lockhart war vorher nie aufgefallen wie wunderschön die Augen des alten Zauberers doch waren und so ein Bart war schon irgendwie sexy.

Doch auch die männlichen Schüler waren nun vor seinen schmachtenden Blicken nicht mehr sicher und besonders hatte er es auf Draco Malfoy abgesehen, doch der gab sich natürlich nicht mit einer einfachen Putze ab . Lockart wollte auch gar nicht mehr putzen, da er sich nun ja wieder dran erinnerte wie eingebildet er doch war und auch seine schnieken Klamotten, die beim Putzen selbstverständlich nicht schmutzig werden durften, hatte er wieder; seine Wischmoppfrisur war jedoch geblieben. Doch eines Glücklichen Tages geschah es, dass Mrs Zuppa di Pasta, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in den Mutterschaftsurlaub ging, da sie ,wie ja schon zu vermuten ist, schwanger war. Dumbledore konnte auf die Schnelle keinen Lehrer für das Fach auftreiben, denn sogar Snape hatte über seine Schwammsucherei vergessen, dass er das Fach ja schon immer hatte haben wollen, und jetzt war niemand anderes außer Lockhart da, der die Stelle übernehmen konnte und so musste sich Filch von seiner Putzhilfe trennen.

Lockhart war ganz entzückt von dem Gedanken wieder unterrichten zu dürfen und so drückte er Snape, der gerade neben ihm stand und ein paar Schüler verhörte, weil er glaubte aus ihrem Gespräch das Wort „Schwamm" herausgehört zu haben, einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe. Als er merkte was er da gerade getan hatte, wurde er ganz verlegen und sein Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa vor Scham. Auch Snapes Gesicht nahm eine andere Farbe an und zwar rot. Der Professor war jedoch nicht verlegen wie sein Kollege, sondern stinksauer, wegen dieser Beleidigung vor den Schülern ,die ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnten und anschließend flohen, und er verwandelte Lockhart kurzum in einen Wischmopp, obwohl es da aufgrund der Haare nicht besonders schwierig war.

Dumbledore musste ihn dann zurückzaubern und Snape bekam eine Verwarnung und Professor Flitwick machte den Vorschlag er solle doch, auch wegen dieser Schwammgeschichte, ein paar Tage Urlaub in der Karibik machen, doch Snape, der die gute Absicht seines Kollegen nicht zu würdigen wusste, rauschte mit einem „Das würde meinen Teint schaden!" davon. Lockhart wollte ihm hinterherlaufen ,um sich zu entschuldigen, aber dann besann er sich, dass er, der fünfmalige Gewinner 

des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche, der einige Bestseller geschrieben hatte und laufend Autogramme verteilte, das ja nicht nötige hatte und verschwand in sein neues Büro, das früher Mrs Zuppa di Pasta gehört hatte, um sich auf seinen Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten Tag saßen die Schüler des 5. Jahrgangs in Klassenzimmer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und warteten gespannt darauf, dass Lockhart endlich kommen würde. Einige der Schüler waren aufgrund seiner erneuten Tätigkeit als Lehrer ganz entsetzt, denn sie konnten sich nur zu gut an die langweiligen und nicht besonders lehrreichen Stunden bei Lockhart erinnern, der ihnen meistens aus seinen Büchern vorgelesen hatte. „Vielleicht hat er sich ja gebessert", sagte Hermine in einem unangebrachten Anflug von Optimismus, doch Ron erwiderte: „ Das wäre zu schön um war zu sein, jetzt wo er sein Gedächtnis wieder hat ,können wir das vergessen!" Harry und Hermine seufzten. „Aber er sieht immer noch hinreißend aus!", warf Hermine mit verträumten Blick ein. Harry war dagegen skeptisch: „Und was ist mich seiner Wischmoppfrisur? Die ist..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Tür flog auf und Gilderoy Lockhart betrat den Raum und stolzierte zum Lehrerpult, wo er die Bücher, die er unterm Arm trug ,ablegte. „Guten Morgen meine Lieben!", rief er vergnügt und sah dabei ausschließlich die männlichen Schüler an, wobei sein Blick an Draco, der sich, weil ihm Lockharts seltsame Blicke nicht entgangen waren, soweit nach hinten gesetzt hatte wie möglich, kleben blieb. „Gut, ich werde jetzt die Schülerliste verlesen, um zu prüfen ob ihr auch alle anwesend seid." Er grinste verschmitzt und freute sich darüber einen so tollen „Scherz" gemacht zu haben. 

Nachdem er endlich mit dem Vorlesen, wofür er geschlagene 10 Minuten gebraucht hatte, fertig war, gab er seinen Schülern die doch überraschend sinnvolle Aufgabe anhand eines Textes im Buch alle Eigenschaften über giftige, afrikanische Riesenfledermäuse zu schreiben und als sie fertig waren, stellte er ihnen eine Frage zum Text. Hermines Finger schoss in sekundenschnelle nach oben und ein paar andere folgten ihr in gemäßigtem Tempo, doch Lockhart hatte plötzlich einen ganz abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und dann sagte er : „10 Punkte für Slytherin, weil Mr Malfoy heute so entzückend aussieht!" Er packte seine Sachen und verließ fröhlich trällernd das Klassenzimmer, wo er einen verdatterte und zu tiefst beschämten Draco Malfoy zusammen mit einer wiehernden Herde seiner Klassenkameraden allein ließ. Ron und Harry standen auf ,um das Zimmer gemeinsam mit Hermine zu verlassen und als sie an Dracos Tisch vorbeikamen konnte Ron es sich nicht verkneifen „Wirklich Malfoy, du siehst heute äußerst entzückend aus!" zu sagen, was zu einem erneuten Lachanfall der gesamten Jahrgangsstufe führte.

Dieses peinliche Ereignis führte dazu, dass Harry und seine Freunde Malfoy den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekamen, da er sich krankgestellt hatte, um nicht zum Unterricht zu müssen und so auch Lockhart zu entgehen, der ihm dauernd auflauerte und versuchte ihn unauffällig zu begrabschen.

Doch Draco war nicht der einzige, der sich versteckte, denn auch Hans konnte noch nicht frei im Schloss herumhüpfen, da Snape ihm ständig dicht auf den Fersen war und nicht im Geringsten an eine Pause oder gar einen Karibik-Urlaub dachte. Außerdem war da noch die unbeschreiblich große Angst vor Voldemort, der ihn ständig im Traum erschien und ihn dazu drängte endlich Harry Potter zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber es ergab sich einfach keine geeignete Möglichkeit, denn Harry war immer von seinen Freunden umgeben und der Schlafsaal wurde, seit dem ersten, missglückten Verseuchungsversuch streng bewacht. Die Tätigkeit des Wächters wurde vom kopflosen Nick ausgeübt, der Nachts ohnehin nie schlief und so konnte er sich wenigstens wichtig machen und gegenüber dem blutigem Baron mit seinem höchstwichtigen Job angeben. Hans musste also warten und hoffte ,dass Voldemort nicht einen Koller kriegen würde, weil das mit dem Potterverseuchen solange dauerte.

Endlich war Wochenende und es war ein mehr oder weniger besonderes Wochenende, da ein Besuch in Hogsmeade bevorstand und Harry ,Ron und Hermine freuten sich mindestens genauso sehr wie Malfoy, der dann endlich mal Hogwarts und somit auch Lockhart verlassen konnte. Doch Lockhart wollte natürlich auch ins Zauberdorf, einmal um sich neue Kosmetika anzuschaffen und selbstverständlich auch, um Draco möglichst nahe zu sein. Der ärmste, von einem liebestollen Lehrer verfolgte Junge konnte einem schon  fast Leid tun. Das jedenfalls fand Harry, der ja immer so ein lieber, netter Junge war, der zwar manchmal gewisse Regeln brachen, aber sonst einfach nur mustergültig war, Ron jedoch war anderer Meinung. Er und seine Brüder fanden, dass es Malfoy ganz recht geschah, dass Lockhart ihn verfolgte und sie verarschten ihn den lieben langen Tag damit. Hermine hingegen war, wie die meisten Mädchen in Hogwarts eifersüchtig auf Draco und die Zuwendung die ihm der Professor schenkte. Doch dieser Besuch in Hogsmeade wurde von Harry, Hermine und Ron nicht dazu genutzt Malfoy zu bedauern, zu verarschen oder eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein. Der Grund warum sie sich so auf das Zauberdorf gefreut hatten war vierbeinig, schwarz und bellte erfreut, als er sie sah, mit anderen Worten: Es war Sirius! Er hatte sich in einen Hund mit nicht ganz so tadellosem Fell, wie er es in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte, verwandelt und kam nun fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd auf die drei Freunde zu. Harry holte eine große Bratwurst aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie seinem Paten hin, der sie gierig verschlang. Dann gingen sie zur heulenden Hütte, wo Sirius wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annahm und eine weitere Wurst fraß…äh, aß. 

Sie hatten das windschiefe Häuschen noch nicht betreten, um sich in Ruhe unterhalten zu können, als sich Sirius schnell verstecken musste, da Malfoy wie von der Tarantel gestochen den Hügel hoch gerannt kam. „Potter", keuchte er, „Du musst mich verstecken! Bitte!" Harry war ganz geschockt, weil er das erste Mal hörte, dass sein Erzfeind in seiner Gegenwart das „Zauberwort" „Bitte" verwendete. Ron schaute den Hügel hinunter und sah sofort den Grund für Malfoys Panik. Professor Lockhart kam mit einem Päckchen auf dem Arm in ihre Richtung und suchte, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nach seinem Angebetetem. „Vergiss es, Malfoy!", fuhr ihn Harry an, der diesem fiesen Ekelpacket bestimmt nicht helfen würde und Ron brüllte: „Professor Lockhart! Huhu! Professor! Malfoy ist hier oben bei uns und wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf sie!" Mit einem „Ich bring dich um Weasly!" setzte Draco seine Flucht auf der anderen Seite des Hügels fort und Lockhart hüpfte gutgelaunt hinterher.

 „Was war denn das?", fragte Sirius, der aus seinem Versteck kam, überrascht. „Ach, das ist nur Malfoy mit seinem „Fan" Professor Lockhart." Harry kicherte. „Lockhart unterrichtet wieder? Ich dachte er hätte sein Gedächtnis verloren.", brummte Harrys Pate und die drei Gryffindors erzählten ihm die ganze Geschichte wie Lockhart wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Das regte Sirius gar fürchterlich auf und er tönte wutentbrannt: „Ich glaubs einfach nicht! In solch unsicheren und gefährlichen Zeiten lässt Dumbledore es zu, dass ihr von einem selbstverliebten …" „In Malfoy verliebten!", korrigierte Ron lachend. „…nun wie auch immer…Stümper unterrichtet werdet! Das darf doch nicht war sein! Sieht Dumbledore denn die Vorzeichen nicht? Der Angriff durch den Schwamm und ein paar andere seltsame Dinge, die in letzter Zeit in der Zauberwelt passiert sind und die ich gar nicht erwähnen möchte." Er erschauderte. „Na, jedenfalls ist es jetzt besonders wichtig, dass ihr gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausgebildet werden und dafür ist Lockhart ja nun wirklich nicht der richtige." „Wenigstens", schmatzte Ron, der gerade eine von den Würsten, die eigentlich für Sirius gedacht waren, kaute, „hält er uns Malfoy vom Hals und das ist doch schon mal ein prima Schutz vor dunklen Künsten." „Das ist nicht witzig Ron!" Sirius war immer noch aufgebracht. „Gehen wir in die Hütte!", brummte er, „Dann können wir noch mal über die Schwammsache reden." Harry stöhnte. Dauernd wollte Sirius über den dämlichen Schwamm reden und das, obwohl doch nun eigentlich gar nichts passiert war, aber seit Voldemort seinen Körper wieder hatte war äußerste Vorsicht geboten und da sollte man wohl selbst einen Schwamm nicht ignorieren. Seufzend gingen Harry und Co. mit Sirius in die heulende Hütte, um sich eine erneute Schwammpredigt anzuhören.

Doch auch Hans war nach Hogsmeade gegangen und Potter bis zur Hütte gefolgt. Nun stand sein Entschluss fest, jetzt oder nie. Zwar war Black da ,um seinen Schützling zu beschützen, aber schlau wie Hans war hatte er ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Harrys Freunde und seinen Paten organisiert. Er war des Nachts in Snape Büro geschlichen, was recht ungefährlich war, da der Professor die ganze Nacht auf der Suche nach ihm das Schloss durchstreifte, und hatte sich die Zutaten für einen besonderen Zaubertrank gemopst. Er hatten diesen Trank gebraut, was ihn, da er nur ein kleiner Schwamm war, sehr viel Kraft gekostet hatte, und ihn dann in eine Sprühflasche gefüllt. Sein bis ins letzte Detail ausgefeilter Plan sah vor, dass er die Mixtur nun außerhalb der heulenden Hütte versprühen  und so die gewünschten Personen herauslocken würde. Damit Harry jedoch in der Hütte blieb, hatte Hans ein Haar, das er bei seinem ersten Verseuchungsversuch aus Versehen von Potters Bein abgerissen hatte, woraufhin es an seinem Beißwerkzeug hängen geblieben war, in den Zaubertrank gemischt. Dieses kleine, fast unbedeutende Haar in der „Suppe" machte Harry gegen den Lockzauber immun und gestattete es Hans allein mit seinem Opfer in der Hütte zu sein. Nachdem die Kinder und der Animagus ein paar Minuten verschwunden waren, begann der Schwamm das Elixier zu versprühen und siehe da, es wirkte! 

Black, Hermine und Ron kamen sogleich aus der Hütte gelaufen und begannen draußen wie wild im Kreis herumzuspringen, wobei sich Sirius dauernd in einen Hund und wieder zurück verwandelte. Hans schaltete sofort. Er glitt durch die Tür und schwammte zu Harry, der nichts ahnend auf einem altertümlichen Klappstuhl hockte. Da es in der Hütte so finster war, sah der junge Potter den gefährlichen Schwamm nicht gleich und als er ihn endlich bemerkte war es zu spät. Hans war schon auf ihn gesprungen und biss genüsslich, aber mit einer wilden Wut in Harrys Hals. Harry schrie. Er versuchte die bissige Kreatur abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Entkräftet fiel er zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Seine Freunde, die draußen immer noch wie bekifft rumliefen, merkten von alldem nicht das geringste. Hans hatte seine schmutzige Tat fast vollendet. Noch eine letzte Anstrengung und er war fertig, fertig mit Potter und bereit das Lob seines Meisters entgegen zu nehmen. Er ließ von ihm ab und hüpfte vergnügt in eine Ecke, um dem Jungen zuzusehen wie er dahinsiechte. Hans dachte schon an seine Belohnung und wie er Snape in ein Gurkenglas sperren würde, doch plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen. Ein Junge mit weißblondem Haar, das man im Dämmerlicht besonders gut sah, stürmte in die Hütte. Es war Malfoy, immer noch auf der Flucht vor Lockhart, der nun ebenfalls die Hütte betrat. Gleich würde Lockhart da sein. Draco wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen und stürzte sich auf den bewusstlosen Potter, um ihm ,nicht ohne angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen, einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben, und das nur, um seinen lästigen Verehrer loszuwerden. Draußen hatte der Zauber nachgelassen und Hermine und ihre männlichen Begleiter hechteten zurück in die Hütte. Sie hatten gemerkt, dass etwas seltsames passiert war und aus Sorge um Harry, der ihnen allen doch so lieb und teuer war, rannten sie so schnell, dass sie gleichzeitig mit Lockhart, der unterwegs aufgrund eines abgebrochenen Fingernagels hatte anhalten müssen, bei Harry und Draco ankamen. 

Bei diesem Anblick brach der fingernagelgeschädigte Gilderoy Lockhart in Tränen aus, warf sich auf den schmutzigen Boden und begann laut Harry zu beschimpfen. Ron rannte zu den beiden eng umschlungen am Boden liegenden Feinden und zerrte Malfoy von seinem Freund weg. Auch Hermine stürzte zu ihren Freunden und begann neben dem toten Harry zu weinen. „DUUU!", brüllte Ron Draco an, „Du hast ich umgebracht!" „Der sah vorher schon so tot aus! Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!", protestierte Malfoy, doch Ron glaubte ihm nicht ein Wort und ging auf seinen Erzfeind los, um ihn zu verhauen. Er hatte dem verdatterten Draco gerade die Nase blutig geschlagen, was bei Lockhart zu neuen Tränenergüssen führte, als er plötzlich eine schwache Stimme vernahm. „Hör auf, Ron! Er war es nicht!" Es war Harry! Er lebte! War das eine Freude! Sirius, der sich vor lauter Verzweiflung in einen Hund verwandelt und angefangen hatte etwas, das in der Ecke lag anzuknabbern, kriegte sich gar nicht mehr, mutierte wieder zu einem Menschen und begann dennoch Harry abzuschlabbern. Als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und sich Ron sogar notgedrungen bei Malfoy, der nun anscheinend durch seinen Kuss Harrys Leben gerettet hatte, entschuldigt hatte, bekam Sirius plötzlich einen Geistesblitz und er checkte, dass er in der Ecke an einem Schwamm rumgeknabbert hatte. Entsetzt suchte er den ganzen Raum und dann das komplette Haus ab, doch er fand nichts.

Zurück in Hogwarts gab es erst mal Abendessen und alle, außer Professor Lockhart, der sich aufgrund des gewaltigen Schocks nun ein heißes Bad und eine Tasse Kakao gönnte, erzählten von ihren Abenteuern. Malfoy wischte sich, was die Wirkung seiner Erzählung noch verstärkte, alle fünf Minuten mit einem desinfizierenden Tuch über den Mund. Aber da gab es noch ein Problem: Mit dem Tuch konnte er vielleicht Potters Bakterien beseitigen, doch die Schmach ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben würde auf ewig bleiben und er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen was sein Vater, ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts, dazu sagen würde. Er schaute zum Gryffindortisch...Verdammt! Konnte Potter nicht einmal aufhören ihm dankbare Blicke zuzuwerfen? Das war ja nicht zum aushalten!

Endlich wandte Harry seinen Blick von ihm ab, denn der Schulleiter Dumbledore hatte begonnen zu den Schülern zu sprechen. „Ich denke doch, dass ich recht in der Annahme gehe, dass ihr bereits alle von den Geschehnissen in Hogsmeade wisst und ich muss zugeben, dass es mich sehr überrascht hat, dass du-weißt-schon-wer einen Schwamm eingesetzt hat, um unserem lieben Harry den Gar auszumachen. Bevor ich euch nun erzähle was ich zu dieser „Schwammgeschichte" in den alten Büchern unserer Vorfahren entdeckt habe, möchte ich mich im Namen von ganz Hogwarts bei Professor Severus Snape dafür entschuldigen, dass wir ihm nicht geglaubt haben, obwohl er den Schwamm und seine Gefährlichkeit bereits entdeckt hatte. Um diese Worte zu unterstreichen, möchte ich ihnen, Professor Snape, verkünden was das gesamte Lehrerkollegium für sie , sozusagen als kleine Wiedergutmachung, vorbereitet hat." Er grinste verschmitzt unter seinem Vollbart hervor. „Wir möchten ihnen eine Reise in die Karibik spendieren! Dort erwarten sie..." Weiter kam er nicht. Tosendes Gelächter und der Applaus der Schüler übertönten seine Worte.

„Meister, es tut mir Leid!", stammelte Hans, der vor Lord Voldemort am Boden lag. „Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass dieser Bengel kommen und meinen Plan zunichte machen würde. Bitte, gebt mir eine zweite Chance!" „Du hast versagt!", flüsterte der dunkle Zauberer, „ Meine Diener dürfen aber nicht versagen!" Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hans und...nun, das ersparen wir uns jetzt lieber, doch das einzige was von dem Schwamm übrig blieb war ein winziger Teil seines Gewebes.

Nachdem das Lachen der Schüler im großen Speisesaal verklungen war, erzählte Dumbledore die Geschichte, die er ,als er in der Bibliothek recherchierte, entdeckt hatte. Es handelte sich um eine uralte Weissagung und diese berichtete von einem Schwamm, einem bösen Schwamm, der eine wichtige Persönlichkeit –bei diesen Worten wurde Harry krebsrot- töten würde und dies würde nur durch den Kuss eines Feindes verhindert werden –bei diesen Worten musste Draco kotzen.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bitte, bitte reviewen!!!!! Es gibt demnächst auch ne Fortsetzung!

Wenn ihr mehr so´n Zeug, aber auch was ernstes lesen wollte, schaut mal bei www.crazystorys.here.de vorbei!


	2. The Schwamm strikes back

Und es geht weiter! Der Schwamm kommt zurück und verursacht Power und Chaos in der Karibik! Der zweite Teil der Schwammsaga ist teilweise auch wieder im Unterricht (Ich „liebe" Physik! *g*) entstanden und Blödsinn hoch 3.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ihr schreibt mir ganz viele Reviewes!

**__**

**_The Schwamm strikes back!_**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel herab. Das Meer war blau, der Himmel auch und der Sand am Strand war so fein und weich, dass es eine wahre Wohltat war über ihn zu laufen. An eben diesem Strand stand ein Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren , bekleidet mit einen grellbunten Hawaiihemd und quietschgelben Boxershorts, der erschrocken in den Himmel starrte. Severus Snape, der Lehrer des Faches Zaubertränke in Hogwarts verbrachte den größten Teil der Sommerferien in der Karibik, da ihm seine Kollegen eine Reise an diesen paradiesischen Ort geschenkt hatten. Die Insel, auf der er sich befand, war Dumbledores Privatinsel, hieß intelligenterweise die Strawgoh-Insel und er war der einzige auf dem winzigen Stück Land mitten im karibischen Meer- jedenfalls bis jetzt. Doch was da im Himmel zu sehen war, war gewiss ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Ruhe demnächst sehr gestört werden würde. 

Er sah nämlich zwei Besen, die durch den Himmel zischten. Zum Glück hatte er sein Fernglas, das ein Geschenk seines mittlerweile verstorbenen Onkels dritten Grades, Servus Smape, war, dabei und konnte erkennen, dass die beiden Neuankömmlinge Draco Malfoy und Gilderoy Lockhart waren. Lockhart hatte sich von dem „Draco-scheinbar-toten-Harry-Kuss-Schock" erholt und stellte dem armen Jungen jetzt wieder nach. Plötzlich scherte Draco hart aus und vollzog einen gewagten Sturzflug direkt auf Professor Snape zu. Als Sucher hatte er in solchen Dingen natürlich eine Menge Übung, aber Lockhart, der null und noch mal null Übung und Erfahrung mit Besen hatte konnte sich nicht mal richtig auf seinen flugfähigen Haushaltsgerät halten. Malfoy landete genau vor Snapes Füßen und flehte den völlig geschockten und wegen dieser unerhörten Störung extrem griesgrämigen Meister der Zaubertränke an: „Bitte, Professor Snape, sie müssen mich verstecken! Ich flehe sie an!" Er versuchte Snape mit einem Dackelblick anzusehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht. „Wie stellen sie sich das vor, Malfoy? Die Insel ist viel zu klein und außerdem verbringe ICH hier meine wohlverdienten Ferien und möchte meine Ruhe haben!", fauchte der beurlaubte Professor und just in dem Moment als ihn Malfoy mit dem Geld seines Vaters bestechen wollte, knallte Lockhart ca. 30 Meter weiter auf den Strand. 

Malfoy kriegte fast einen Kollaps und keuchte: „O nein, jetzt ist es aus!" Lockhart rappelte sich von Boden hoch, klopfte den Staub von seinem rosafarbenen Designerzaubergewand und nahm seinen Sturzhelm ab, so dass seine im Moment recht unförmigen, blonden Locken zum Vorschein kamen. Er wedelte sie ein paar hin und her und versuchte dabei auszusehen wie ein Model aus der Muggelfernsehwerbung und rief dann fröhlich: „Huhu, Dracoschätzen! Hier bin ich! Ich komme!" Und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Opfer und Snape. Als das fast Opfer seinen Peiniger jedoch erblickte floh es in den nahen Palmendschungel. „Na, bravo!", murrte Severus, „Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden..." Doch sein Gemurmel wurde jäh unterbrochen. „Servus, Severus!", begrüßte ihn Lockhart stürmisch und drückte den anderen an sich. „Hast du eine Ahnung warum mein Schnuckel im Wald verschwunden ist?" Snape, der sich missmutig aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte, wollte schon antworten, aber der fünfmalige Gewinner des Charmantesten-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sonder flötete gleich gutgelaunt weiter. „Naja, er taucht schon wieder auf. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein bisschen sonnen und du erzählst mir ob man hier nach Perlen tauchen kann." Und damit zog er seinen Kollegen auf den Sand hinunter, breitete ein geblümtes Riesenhandtuch aus, zog sich bis auf die Badehos, Model „Rosa Herzen", aus und legte sich unter die heiße Karibiksonne.

Marcus Flint, der ehemalige Quidditchcaptain von Slytherin hatte nun endlich die erste Stufe auf seiner geplanten Karriereleiter erreicht, er war ein Todesser. Der gar fiesigliche Lord Voldemort hatte ihn in seinen Dienst aufgenommen und das erste was er zu tun hatte war den Boden in den Gemächern des finsteren Big Bosses zu putzen. Es war eine wirkliche Drecksarbeit, denn der Boden war schon seit mindestens einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr geputzt worden und die Staub- und Schmutzschicht war dementsprechend hoch. Genervt schwang er den Besen, auf dem er viel lieber geflogen wäre, und kehrte Staubkorn um Staubkorn auf einen Haufen. Plötzlich jedoch entdeckte er in Mitten des Drecks ein komisches, gelbes Stückchen, das irgendwie leicht zu leuchten schien und eine seltsame Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. Er bückte sich, hob das Stückchen auf und stopfte es in seine Tasche. Dann putze er weiter und als er fertig war ging er in seine Zelle, die er selbstständig mit grünen, silbernen und schwarzen Möbel eingerichtete hatte, um gegen sich selbst eine Runde Zauberschach zuspielen, wobei er aber immer verlor.

„Wo sind wir?" „Waaaaah! Ich bin in einer Wolke!" „Hülfä! Mein Hut ist weg!" „Ich hab ihn Professor, Dumbledore!" „Danke, Harry!" „Ich bin Ron!" „Ron? Bist du das?" „Nein, ich bin Hermine!" „Ich bin so verwirrt!" „Ich auch! Wie geht es dem...äh... Hund, Harry?" „Ziemlich mies, glaube ich. Warum muss er beim Fliegen denn auch verwandelt sein? Hier sieht ihn doch keiner." „Man kann nie wissen." 

Albus Dumbledore, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt (Hipp Hipp Hurraaa!!!), flogen irgendwo über den Wolken wo die Freiheit noch grenzenlos war und hatten sich gewaltig in einer Wolke verfranst. Außerdem war auch Sirius Black, der mal wieder als großer, schwarzen Hund getarnt war, mit von der Partie. Das Reiseziel lautete Strawgoh und die Reise war bisher ziemlich problematisch gewesen. Sirius war schon 6 Mal von Besen gestürzt und Dumbledore hatte ihn immer gerade noch mit einem Schwebezauber retten können. Nun, beinahe immer. Einmal war der Zauber fehlgeschlagen und Harry hatten seinen Paten in einem waghalsigen Sturzflug wieder einfangen müssen, wäre aber dann fast mit ihm ins Meer geplumpst, wenn nicht eine überdimensional große Seemöwe vorbeigeflogen wäre und sie aufgefangen hätte. Die Möwe war aber gar keine Möwe, sondern ein verzauberter Hutkoffer, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte. 

Nun, jedenfalls waren die 5 Freunde auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores kleiner Insel, um Professor Snape zu besuchen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten das zwar für keine gute Idee gehalten, aber Dumbledore wollte seinen Kollegen unbedingt belästigen und gleichzeitig auch das sagenhafte, aber leider nicht hopsende Trio im Auge behalten. 

Der Stoff der Tasche erdrückte ihn fast, aber dennoch gelang es dem letzten bisschen was von Hans dem Schwamm, dem schwammigen Spezialagent von Lord Voldemort, der aber eliminiert worden war, weil er bei dem Versuch Harry Potter zu verseuchen und zu töten versagt hatte, aus der Tasche zu krabbeln. Voldie war schlampig gewesen und ein kleines Stückchen des Schwamms hatte überlebt. Dieses Teil schwammte nun zu Marcus Flint, der es beim Saubermachen errettet hatte und nun selenruhig schnarchte, um ihn zu mit letzter Kraft zu verseuchen und somit wieder an Lebensenergie zu gewinnen. Er erreichte sein Opfer und begann gierig mit der Verseuchung. Ns siehe da, es funktionierte. Der Schwamm wuchs und wuchs bis er fast genau so groß war wie früher. Flint jedoch bezahlte mit dem Leben dafür, dass er das kleine Schwammteil beim Putzen aufgehoben hatte. Er zuckte ein letztes Mal und schlief dann für immer. Hans jedoch floh aus dem stinkenden Quartier des Exslytherins und fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde Harry Potter verseuchen und damit die Gunst seines Meisters zurückgewinnen. Und dann endlich konnte er Snape in ein Gurkenglas stecken! Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden wo Potter war, aber das war ein Klacks für ihn. Schließlich hatte er den Jungen der lebt (Und noch mal: Hipp Hipp Hurraaa!!!) schon mal am Wickel gehabt und war deshalb ein bisschen mit ihm verbunden. Eine zweistündige Meditation in einem Begonientopf reichte und er wusste, dass er sich auf eine kleine Insel in der Karibik begeben musste. Aus seiner Zeit im Korallenriff hatte er noch eine Menge wichtiger Connections zu diversen Meeresbewohnern und so war es nicht schwer einen hilfsbereiten Wal zu finde, der ihn mit in die Karibik nahm. 

„Da ist eine Insel!", brüllte Harry und Ron fragte: „Wo denn? Wo denn?" „Na, da unten", erklärte Hermine, „Und sie hat zwei Berge!" „Is ja der Hammer!" Ron war vollkommen platt. Nur der Schulleiter, der ja wegen der Ferien nix zu leiten hatte, hatte den kompletten Durchblick und einen kühlen Kopf, was von der eisigen Temperatur hoch im Himmel kommen konnte. „Lasst euch von dem Erscheinungsbild der Berge nicht täuschen!", warnte Dumbledore. Plötzlich wurde seine lange Haarpracht von einem Orkan erfasst, der Himmel verdunkelte sich, Blitze zuckten und es donnerte. Der Alte fuhr fort. „Es sind nämlich nur ganz klitzekleine Hügel!" Das Gewitter verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und die Sonne brach durch die Dunkelheit. „Is ja krass!", lobte Weasley die tollen Spezialeffekts der Mutter Natur und sie flogen hinunter zur Insel.

„Sevie, schau mal nach oben! Wir kriegen Besuch!" Gilderoy Lockhart hatte die Neuankömmlinge am Himmel entdeckt. „Das ist mir mittlerweile vollkommen egal!", fauchte Snape, „Meine Ruhe ist ohnehin schon auf´s übelste gestört!" Aber so egal schien es ihm dann doch nicht zu sein, denn er nahm sein tolles Fernglas, um herauszufinden wer denn da vom Himmel hoch daherkam. „Waaaaaaah! Ich fass es nicht! Es ist Dumbledore und er hat Potter, Weasley und Granger mitgeschleppt und einen schwarzen Köter haben sie auch dabei!" Lockhart wollte dem brüllenden Severus das Gerät aus der Hand reißen und quietschte dabei ganz aufgeregt: „Ich liebe Hunde! Ich hatte mal einen Dackel, der hieß Winnifred und war wirklich..." „Das ist kein Hund, du Idiot!" wurde er von dem wahrscheinlich zukünftigen Gewinner des Fettigste-Haare-Preises der Hexenwoche unterbrochen, „Das ist Black! Sirius Black, mein Erzfeind!" Drohend hob er eine Faust gen Himmel. „O, wie spannend!", tönte der gelockte Lockhart, „Ein Erzfeind! Das wäre doch ein tolles Thema für meinen nächsten Bestseller!" Gebannt starrten sie zum Himmel empor, aber Potter und Co. Schienen sie nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen steuerten sie den Wald an.

„Wo sollen wir denn hier landen?", fragte Ron ratlos, „Hier gibt es so viele Bäume." Völlig überfordert starrte er auf den Miniaturdschungel der Insel hinunter. „Mit dem Hund...äh...ich meine natürlich mit Sirius wird das Landen sowieso schwierig. Warum  können wir nicht einfach auf dem Strand runtergehen?", motzte Harry, „Da hab ich außerdem schon zwei Leute gesehen." „Zwei Leute sagst du?" Dumbledores Augen waren trotz Brille nicht mehr die besten und er übersah manche Dinge des öfteren. „Seltsam, ich hatte gedacht Severus wäre alleine hier. Tja, so kann man sich täuschen." Hermine war entsetzt. „Wass?!", kreischte sie, „SIE können sich täuschen?! Waaah! Aber sie sind doch Albus Dumbledore und ich habe gelesen..." Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig und kippte vom Besen hinunter in den Wald. „Hermine!", schrieen ihre männlichen Begleiter und Sirius bellte aufgeregt. Doch sie konnten ihr nicht helfen. Es waren einfach zu viele Bäume. Sie lauschten, aber kein Laut deutete auf Hermines Aufschlag hin, stattdessen vernahmen sie einen schrillen Aufschrei. 

Vorsichtig flogen sie samt Hund hinunter und oh welch große Freude: Hermine lebte und war unverletzt! Ein lautes „Juhu!" war zu hören und Sirius´ Bellen war viel fröhlicher als das letzte. Da blieb nur noch eine Frage offen: Wie hatte das Mädchen diesen Sturz überleben können? Die Antwort offenbarte sich Dumbledore und seinen Schülern in der Gestalt von Draco Malfoy, auf den Hermine gefallen war. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und sobald das einzige Mädchen im Umkreis von mindestens 100 Metern von ihm runtergestiegen war, warf er sich vor dem Professor auf die Knie und flehte: „Bitte, verwandeln sie mich in ein Frettchen!" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und das fantastische Trio kicherte verhalten. „ Ein anderes Nagetier tut´s auch, aber bitte, bitte retten sie mich!", bettelte Malfoy weiter, doch der alte Zauberer wollte seine Bitte einfach nicht erhören und stattdessen gab er ihm ein Brausebonbon und ließ ihn stehen. „Kommt, meine Lieben wir müssen jetzt zu Severus und...ach, ja, Draco, lass mich raten, die Person bei Professor Snape ist Professor Lokckhart, oder?" „Ja....leider...", schniefte Malfoy und schnäuzte sich in Harrys Zauberumhang. 

Harry warf einen angeekelten Blick in die Runde und der Umhangschnäutzer wollte gerade davonschleichen, als Hermine Mitleid mit ihm bekam und ihn in ein Meerschweinchen verwandelte. Sie hob das laut quiekende Tierchen auf und reichte es Ron. „Hier, jetzt hast du ein neues Haustier." Angewidert hielt Ron den kleinen Nager von sich weg. „Ich hab doch schon eine Minieule und außerdem will ich kein Malfoymeerschwein! Was soll ich denn damit?...Augenblick mal!" Ein ganz und gar fieses Leuchten flammte in seinen Augen auf, die vom Dracoschweinchen zum Siriushund wanderten. Und mit den Worten „Hast du Hunger, Sirius?" warf er seinen hilflosen Widersacher vor die Schnauze des großen, schwarzen Köters.

„Das ist seltsam, sehr seltsam...", murmelte Lord Voldemort, seines Zeichens bösartigster Zauberer weit und breit. Er und sein Speichellecker Wurmschwanz waren gerade dabei die Leiche von Marcus Flint zu obduzieren und die Todesumstände des besagten hatten sich wirklich als äußerst merkwürdig herausgestellt. Nervös trippelte Wurmschwanz von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dann zischte er: „Lasst uns dieses Loch"- geringschätzig begutachtete er Flints Bleibe- „verlassen und uns wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu wenden, My Lord." Doch „My Lord" wollte nichts davon wissen. „Ich spüre etwas, das ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt habe", hauchte er und sein Diener wurde fast vom seinem Atem und dem gewaltigen Mundgeruch, der darin mitschwang aus den Latschen gerissen, „Eine Präsenz...Fühlst du es nicht, Wurmschwanz?" Der andere wollte verneinen, aber der finstere Boss ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte er stattdessen, „ Diesen Mord hier kann nur einer begangen haben." Er machte eine Theatralische Pause. „Hans, der Schwamm! Ja, das ist genau seine Handschrift...aber ich habe ihn doch eigenhändig eliminiert. Merkwürdig...Wurmschwanz!" 

Er starrte Wurmschwanz, der verängstigt zusammen zuckte, direkt in die wässrigen Augen. „Schick meine Elitetruppen auf die Suche nach dem Schwamm! Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor er mit dem Feind kooperiert!" „Euer Bösartigkeit, ihr habt keine Elitetruppen", stammelte der ziemlich untergebene Untergebene. „Richtig", musste Voldemort zugeben, „Na gut, dann schick Lucius! Er soll einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen und Hans gefälligst finden!" „Wie...wie ihr wünscht, oh Durchlauchtigster!" Und Wurmschwanz verschwand zur Tür hinaus, um Lucius Malfoy zu kontaktieren. 

Ein letztes Mal sog der dunkle Lord den Duft des Todes in sich ein und musste daraufhin heftig niesen. Dann verließ auch er den Ort an dem er die Präsenz des Schwamms wieder einmal verspürt hatte.

„Nein!", kreischte Hermine, „Ron, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Eine Spur von Panik zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, während sie auf das kleine, weiße Meerschweinchen starrte, das vor Angst zitternd vor dem Hund saß, wohl wissend das es nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Doch zu ihrer und natürlich auch Malfoys Erleichterung verwandelte sich der Hund in die menschliche Gestalt von Sirius Black. Black hob das Dracoschweinchen hoch und streichelte es (oder ihn). „Sirius", grunzte Dumbledore, „verwandel dich sofort wieder in einen Hund! Es ist zu gefährlich. Voldemorts Häscher können überall sein!" Alarmiert starrte Harry zum Himmel empor, um zu sehen ob sich nicht vielleicht ein paar Todesser näherten, gegen die er kämpfen und selbstverständlich ruhmreich siegen konnte, doch stattdessen kackte ihm ein Vogel auf die Brille. „Oh nein", schrie Sirius und hechtete sich auf den Bekackten, um ihm die Brille zu säubern, „Jetzt, mein Patensohn hast du wieder klare Sicht! Das ist in dieser gefährlich Zeit äußerst wichtig!" „Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu, „Es ist wirklich extrem wichtig, dass du Voldemort immer siehst, wenn er kommt, sonst könnte es ein böses Ende geben." Harry schaute verdammt verdattert und Hermine war sehr erschrocken. 

Ron jedoch bemerkte, dass Sirius, während seiner Harryputzaktion das Malfoymeerschwein verloren hatte und fing es ein, bevor es abhauen konnte. Triumphierend hob er den behaarten Malfoy hoch und sagte mit unüberhörbarer Genugtuung: „Hab ich dich! Jetzt werf ich dich Lockhart zum Fraß vor! Das ist dafür, dass du immer so fies warst!" Malfoy quiekte kläglich, aber da nahm ihn Sirius dem gemeinen Ron weg und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche und die Gruppe machte sich auf zum Strand, um endlich auf Severus Snape zu treffen. Sirius durfte nach langem Hin und Her ein Mensch bleiben, aber nur, weil Harry jetzt wieder den vollen Durchblick hatte und somit jegliche Feindaktivität rechtzeitig ausmachen konnte.

„Juhu, da kömmen sie!", quietschte Lockhart vergnügt und wedelte wie wild mit einem rosa Seidenschal, den er Snape geklaut hatte. Angeblich war der Schal auch ein Erbstück von Onkel Smape, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. „Toll", brummte Snape, „dein kleiner Freund ist aber nicht dabei." Er grinste hämisch und Gilderoy war beleidigt. Doch vergeblich waren die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die er der sich nähernden Truppe, in der enormer Truppenzwang herrschte, zuwarf. Kein Malfoy weit und breit! Und der Hund war auch weg! An Stelle des Köters war ein Mann mit langen, verfilzten, aber nicht fettigen Haaren zu dem traumhaften Trio und ihrem fabelhaften Mentor Dumbledore gestoßen. „Grrrrr", knurrte Snape, als die anderen an sie herangetreten waren, "Black, was willst du denn hier?" „Ich freu mich auch ganz wahnsinnig dich zu sehen", sagte Sirius ironisch, „Das weckt so wundervolle Erinnerungen in mir!" „Kinder, Kinder", beschwichtigte Dumbledore die alten Streithähne, „Ich bin sicher ihr habt euch viel zu erzählen, aber jetzt trinken wir erst mal einen Begrüßungsschnaps!...Ach, hallo Gilderoy!" 

„Salve Albus! Salvete Discipuli!" Lockhart war ganz aufgedreht. "He, wir haben Ferien und sind jetzt keine Dis...was auch immer", protestiere Ron. Derweil holte Snape seinen Reisedestilierapparat hervor und fing an einen Begrüßungsschnaps zu brennen, wie es einst seine Urururururgroßmutter, Severitas Schnaps ,getan hatte. Das Rezept war von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt worden und Severus Snape war ein wahrer Meister dieser Kunst. Nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig und Dumbledore kippte sich das hochprozentige Gebräu hinter die Binde. „Hicks...Kinder, ich saje euch...hicks...so ein Schnäpschen isch scho wasch fei...hicks...feinesch!", lallte er nachdem er alles ausgetrunken hatte und viel dann mitten auf dem Strand in einen seligen Dornröschenschlaf. „Oh, der ärmste", bedauerte Lockhart den zugedröhnten, alten Zauberer. „Ach was!", blaffte Snape, „Das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben! Er hätte eben nicht so viel trinken sollen." „Nein", brüllte Harry und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen Professor Snapes Brust, „Sie haben ihn vergiftete! Ich weiß es ganz genau. Und sie sind ein Anhänger Voldemorts und wollen uns alle töten!" Dann klammerte er sich an Sirius, zerdrückte das Dracoschweinchen dabei fast zu Sülze und ließ endlich seine ganze angestaute Verzweiflung, die in den Jahren, in denen er voller Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord gelebt hatte, raus. 

Snape schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und grummelte: „Ich bin von Idioten umgeben." Ron und Hermine versuchten Dumbledore zu erwecken, aber es war sinnlos. Nur Lockhart hatte ganz andere Sorgen. „Sag mal, Sirius, was quiekt denn da so? Das ist doch nicht etwa Harry, oder?" Erschrocken schubste Black seinen Patensohn von sich weg und holte den lauthals quietschenden Draco aus der Tasche. „Ui, ist das aber süß!" Lockhart war entzückt. „Wo habt ihr denn das kleine Schnuckelchen aufgegabelt?" Er streichelte den kleinen Nager entgegen der Fellrichtung und erntete prompt einen heftigen Biss, den er aber fälschlicherweise als liebevolle Geste einordnete.„Ich bin wirklich von Idioten umgeben", brummte Snape wieder, aber niemand nahm von ihm Notiz. Hermine und Ron ohrfeigten gerade abwechselnd den Schulleiter, damit er wieder zu Besinnung kam, Lockhart befummelte das Malfoymeerschweinchen und Sirius versuchte das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Snape machte es nichts aus, dass man ihn ignorierte, aber es gab jemand der davon sehrwohl zu tiefst betrübt war. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen rappelte sich der junge Potter vom Boden hoch. „Ihr habt mich alle gar nicht mehr lieb!", brüllte er wie von Sinnen, schnappte sich seinen Besen und flog davon. „Harry, bleib hier!", rief Sirius hinaus in die Nacht. „Moment mal", warf Ron ein, „Warum ist es jetzt schon Nacht? Gerade war es doch noch helllichter Tag." „Dasch...hicks...meine lieben Freunde...hicks...ischt so auf Strawgiii...hicks...Strügol....hicks...wie auch immer...hicks", kam es von Dumbledore, dann pennte er wieder ein. „Wir müssen Harry suchen", befahl Hermine. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich Mrs. Granger", belehrte sie Snape, „Es könnte jeden Augenblick ein Todesser hier auftauchen und dann sind wir geliefert, wenn sie uns mit Potter erwischen." „Aha", kreischte Sirius, „Dir ist Harry also egal!" Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum und schmiss das Dracoschweinchen dabei in hohem Bogen ins Meer.

Mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht flog Harry durch die dunkle Nacht. Er dachte an sein Leben, das meistens so unvorstellbar schwer zu ertragen war. So in Gedanken versunken sah er die riesige Palme, die plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte nicht, und knallte dagegen. Er fiel mit seinem Besen hinab auf eine Felsenklippe der Steilküste, die er gerade überflogen hatte, rollte über den Rand und stürzte hinab ins schattige Meer.

„Wo bei ihr-wisst-doch-ohnehin-alle-wenn-ich-meine bin ich?", dachte Draco, dann merkte er, dass das letzte Bisschen Luft aus seiner Meerschweinchenlunge gepresst wurde. Hecktisch paddelte er, so gut er es mit seinen Stummelbeinchen vermochte, zur Wasseroberfläche. Kaum hatte er einen gierigen Atemzug genommen, kam der Sog und zog ihn wieder hinunter in die Tiefe. Er konnte nicht mehr nach oben gelangen und dachte schon er würde nun nie das gigantische Vermögen seines Vaters erben, als sein Fall plötzlich abgebremst wurde. Er war auf einen Wal geknallt! Plötzlich öffnete sich das überdimensionale Maul des Meeressäugers und ein Schwamm schwamm heraus. Bof! Draco kriegte einen gewaltigen Schock. Das war doch der Schwamm, der bei Goyle eine Art Kotzgrippe ausgelöst hatte und später beinahe Potter umgebracht hätten, wen Draco ihn nicht aus Versehen durch einen notgedrungenen Kuss gerettet hätte. Beim Gedanken an das Geschlabber mit dem leblosen Harry wurde ihm schlecht und hätte er sich nicht unter Wasser befunden, hätte er gekotzt.

Der Schwamm bewegte sich stetig in Richtung Ufer und das Malfoyschweinchen, das schon wieder fast an einem Erstickungsanfall kollabierte, musste nun entscheiden ob er bzw. es den Schwamm verfolgen oder die anderen warnen sollte. Zwar widerstrebte ihm die zweite Möglichkeit, zumal ihn Sirius ja ins Meer geworfen hatte und er deshalb immer noch gekränkt war. Außerdem konnte er als Meerschweinchen ja nicht sprechen und Hermine hätte ihn erst wieder in einen Mensch verwandeln müssen, was wahrscheinlich dazu führen würde, dass Lockhart einen neuen Versuch starten würde ihn zu poppen. Die Lage war also äußerst verzwickt, aber dann entschied er sich schließlich dafür Lockhart und Co. über den Schwamm zu informieren.

„Brrr", bibberte Lucius Malfoy, „hier ist es wirklich arschkalt. Und irgendwie kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass sich der vermaledeite Schwamm hier aufhalten soll." Genervt ließ er seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über die unendlichen Eisflächen des Nordpols schweifen. „Aber seine Lordschaft hat eindeutige Schwammschwingungen aus dieser Richtung empfangen!", rechtfertigte sein erst kürzlich eingestellter Mitarbeiter der blutige Baron, der Hogwarts verlassen hatte, ihren Aufenthalt auf dem unterkühlten Erdteil. Ihm als Geist machte die Kälte natürlich nichts aus, Malfoy Senior hingegen hätte es gar sehr begrüßt wenn er einen Wärmezauber hätte anwenden dürfen, doch Voldemort hatte Bedenken, dass jegliche Klimaveränderung am Nordpol das Aufspüren von Hans erschweren würde und so mussten die gesamte Suchmannschaft frieren. Der zitternde Lucius wollte sich gerade eine Tasse heißes Butterbier genehmigen, als einer seiner Suchkumpanen plötzlich „Mister Malfoy, wir haben etwas gefunden!" brüllte. Schnell lief der Gerufene zu der Stelle, an der sich der Fund befand, und tatsächlich dort war irgendwas im ewigen Eis. Mühsam holten Voldies Gefolgsleute einen Eisklumpen heraus und in dem Eisklumpen befand sich ein eingefrorener Schwamm! Hastig tauten sie das Eis weg, aber es war zu spät, der Schwamm war tot. Das war zuviel für den blutigen Baron und er erlitt einen Geisterkollaps, wie es nur in den seltensten Fällen vorkam. Er flog ein paar Mal im Kreis herum und brüllte immer wieder: „Feurio! Feurio!", „Schrullala!" und „Dededededede!". Dann verschwand er durch die dicke Eisschicht des Bodens und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Alles in Allem war es ein Scheißtag in der Geschichte des Wir-wissen-sowieso-alle-wer´schen Schwammsuchtrupps, denn der Schwamm stellte sich als weiblich und ohnehin falsch heraus. „So viel zu Lord Voldemorts Schwammspürsinn", motzte Hibiscus Riffraff, ein junger Todesser. Kurz drauf traf ihn ein grüner Blitz und die Truppe, in der selbstverständlich Truppenzwang herrschte, hatte den zweiten Verlust des Tages zu beklagen. Obwohl, den blutigen Baron konnten sie wahrscheinlich nicht als voll zählen, da er ja vorher schon tot gewesen war.

Wenig später erschien in dem eigens für Fernübertragungen am Nordpol errichteten Kamin der Kopf ihres Gebieters und schickte sie nach China, um dort aufgrund neuer Schwingungen nach Hans, dem Schwamm, zu suchen.

Nur noch wenige Schwammzüge und er würde das Ufer erreichen. Hans, der Schwamm, schwammte geschwind Richtung Wasserende bzw. Inselanfang, doch da sah er plötzlich etwas ganz und gar aufregendes in der klaren Südseebrühe. Ein komisches Bündeldingsbums war vor ihm ins Wasser gepflatscht und siehe da: Es war Harry Potter! „Das läuft ja besser als ich angenommen habe", dachte Hans, der befürchtet hatte er müsse erst noch Potters Freunde, die unter 99,999... % Garantie auch mit von der Partie waren, verseuchen bevor er dem kleinen, schnuckeligen Liebling des größten Teiles der Zauberwelt den Gar ausmachen könne. Jetzt war alles anders. Flux begab er sich zu Potter und wollte schon über den Jungen, der da, bewusstlos vom unerwarteten Aufprall, im Ozean trieb, herfallen, als er es sich ganz plötzlich anders überlegte. „Warum sollte ich Potter killen und dann um die Gunst meines Meisters...ach was, Ex-Meisters!...buhlen, wenn ich mir doch einfach Potter schnappen und mit ihm als Geisel die ganze Zaubererbande ,von Dumbledore bis hin zu David Copperfield, erpressen kann?" Der Schwamm war ein Ass im logischen Denken und so war er zu dieser nigelnagelneuen Idee gekommen. Er rief ein paar Seepferdchen, Schildkröten und anderes Meeresgetier, das ihm noch den ein oder anderen Gefallen schuldete, herbei und gemeinsam beförderten sie den Jungen der lebt (Hossa!Hossa!Hossa!) an Land.

„Lass mich los Severus! Ich muss Harry finden!" Sirius Black war völlig aus dem Häuschen und versuchte sich aus Snapes Armen zu befreien. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin, verstanden, Freundchen?", grunzte Snape, der langsam die Geduld verlor, und schielte zu der Palme, an die er bereits Ron und Hermine gefesselt hatte, damit sie nicht davon rannten, um in finsterster Nacht nach Potter zu suchen. „Lass ihn doch abhauen, diesen gemeinen Meerschweinchenmörder!", schniefte Lockhart wütend und schnäuzte sich einmal kräftig in Dumbledores Umhang. Von diesem Geräusch wurde der alte Zauberer endlich wieder wach und es schien als habe er seinen Rausch zumindest größtenteils ausgeschlafen. In diesem Zustand wollte er natürlich gleich wieder die Führung übernehmen. „Ruhig Blut, Sirius, mein lieber Junge", beruhigte er den erwachsenen Mann, der für ihn, genauso wie alle anderen, die nicht seine Altersgenossen waren, ein „Junge" oder sonst was in der Richtung war. Er schlug sich mit der Hjand auf die Brust, kippte um und verkündete am Boden liegend: „Wir werden Harry finden, denn er ist der beste Sucher den Gryffindor seit dem letzten hatte und ich gebe zwar immer vor unparteiisch im Kampf der Schulhäuser zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit halte ich immer zu Gryffindor!" „Waaah!" Snape stürzte sich auf den Schulleiter und Ron und Hermine johlten wegen Dumbledores Worten, die ihre Herzen so sehr berührt hatten. 

„Und was ist mit dem armen, kleinen Meerschwein, das dieser Rüpel" –Er deutete auf Sirius, der gerade die besten Freunde seines Patensohnes entfesselte. - „ ins eisige Meer geworfen hat ?", wollte Lockhart wissen. Just in diesem Moment kam das besagte Nagetier über den Sand gewuselt und unterbrach mit seinem Auftauchen, die Schlägerei, die zwischen den Professoren Dumbledore und Snape entstanden war. Gilderoy wollte sich schon, natürlich mit einem charmanten Lächeln, auf es stürzen, doch das Malfoyschweinchen flitzte an ihm vorüber und direkt zu Hermine, wo es anfing auf seinen Hinterbeinchen zu tänzeln. 

„Ach wie süüüüüüß!", quietschte Lockhart und selbst der Meister der Zaubertränke war gerührt. „20 Punkte für Slytherin", murmelte er, da ihm Sirius mittlerweile heimlich gesteckt hatte wer die Meersau eigentlich war. Nach 5 Minuten Tänzeln checkte Hermine endlich was das Dracoschwein von ihr wollte und sie verwandelte ihn zurück in einen Menschen. „Wass?!", kreischte Lockhart, „Das kann doch nicht sein! Draco...du bist das Meerschwein?" Dann umarmte er das Objekt seiner Begierde so fest, dass dem Objekt die Luft abgeschnürt wurde. „...Schwamm...", presste Malfoy nacht Luft ringend hervor und Dumbledore zog Lockhart von seinem Schüler weg. „Was hast du gesagt?" Er rüttelte ihn so gut er es in seinem vom Alter gebeugten und leicht gebrechlichen Zustand eben konnte. Da hatte der Gerüttelte und gequetschte genug und kotzte den Schulleiter kurzerhand voll. Während Dumbledore sich säuberte konnte das Exmeerschwein endlich berichten was er beobachtet hatte und nun war allen, bis auf Lockhart, der nur Augen für den Wiedergekehrten hatte, eines klar: Harry war in Gefahr! Severus sprach die schrecklich Nachricht schließlich aus. „Tja, wenn der Schwamm wirklich hier ist..." „Wollen sie etwa behaupten ich lüge!", verlangte Draco zu wissen. „Jein! 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen dieser Unterbrechung!" „Wass?! Wir haben Ferien! F-E-R-I-E-N!" "Nochmal 10 Punkte Abzug! Ich denke doch ich weiß wie man das Wort "Ferien" buchstabiert und nun erlaube ich mir zu fragen ob ich endlich fortfahren darf?" Snape war sehr genervt und der Wortwechsel mit Malfoy Junior hatte noch dazu beigetragen. 

„Du darfst!", gestattete Dumbledore und der Zaubertrankbewandelte konnte wieder durchstarten. „Also, wenn der Schwamm wirklich hier ist, ist Potter ziemlich gearscht. Ich will ja nicht behaupten, dass mich das stören würde" Ron, Hermine und Sirius hielten sich gegenseitig fest, um keine Massenklopperei herbeizurufen. „aber unser „Freund" könnte immerhin in die Hände von dem-den-alle-kennen-aber-nicht-beim-Namen-anquatschen geraten und das wäre doch fatal!" „Korrekt Professor!", stimmte Ron zu, „also, gehen wir Harry und die Welt retten! Wir müssen ihn finden bevor es das Schwammteil tut!"

„Wo ich sein tun?", fragte sich Harry Potter und kratzte sich nachdenklich an seiner Blitznarbe. Er war in einem Käfig aus steinharten Lebkuchen eingesperrt und vor dem Käfig hockte –er konnte es fast nicht glauben- der Schwamm, der ihn schon einmal verseucht hatte. Hätte Malfoy ihn nicht gerettet ,wäre er jetzt nicht mehr auf dieser verdammten Erde. Er dachte an Malfoys Kuss. Es war sein erster Kuss gewesen und hatte wirklich erwartet ihn nicht gerade von jemandem zu bekommen, den er hasste, aber Kuss war Kuss und es war ein rufus gewesen. Er blinzelte verträumt und setzte ungewollt den verklärtesten Blick auf, den er auf Lager hatte. „Hey, Potter, der du da sitzest im Käfig, wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter in Hagrids Kiste!", tönte Hans, der sauer war, weil seine Geisel so lange gepennt hatte, „Du bist jetzt mein Gefangener und ich habe etwas ganz spezielles mit dir vor. Hihihi!Hohoho!Hahaha!" Der junge Potter bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun und fragte ängstlich: „Willst du mich zwingen mit einem Dementor zu knutschen? Oder mich wieder verseuchen? Oder die gesamte Welt dazu bringen mich nicht mehr zu vergöttern? Oder..." „Halt´s Maul!", blubberte ihn der Harrynapper an, „Ich starte jetzt meine weltweite Nachrichtenprojektion, in der ich deine Entführung und deinen baldigen Tod, falls ich nicht bekomme was ich will, ankündige." „Buuhuuhuuuuu!", heulte Harry, aber es half nichts, denn Hans holte sein Übertragungsgerät in Form einer Fischgräte hervor und begann die Nachricht zu senden.

„Ich hasse China!" Lucius Malfoy war mit dem vereinigten Schwammsuchtrupp in Asien angekommen und es gab nirgends auch nur die geringste Spur vom Schwamm. Er stampfte wütend auf den Boden, als plötzlich ein chinesischer Drache vor ihm auftauchte und seinen Schnurrbart versengte. Da fragt man sich nur: Seit wann hat Lucius Malfoy einen Schnauzbart, denn der ist ja bekanntlich das äußerst markante Markenzeichen von Onkel Vernon? Die Lösung des Rätsels lautet wie folgt: Er hatte einfach Lust auf eine Veränderung seines Stylings und da kam ihm ein künstlicher Bart gerade recht, obwohl seine Frau Narcissa nach diesem Umstylen ein noch verdrießlicheres Gesicht machte als sonst, da die ungewohnten Haare im Gesicht ihres gar holden Ehegatten nicht gerade zum Kussfaktor ihrer Ehe beitrugen.

Jedenfalls war der Bart angekokelt, der Drache wurde verscheucht und Malfoy Senior wollte gerade ganze 3 Meter Weg zu seinen Kollegen zurücklegen, als der Himmel über ihnen knisterte und blitzte. Wie gebannt starrten die Todesser zum Himmel. Und da erschien mitten zwischen den Sternen....

„...der Schwamm!", keuchte Severus Snape und klammerte sich Haltsuchend and Lockhart, der neben ihm zum Halt gekommen war. Sie durchstreiften alle gerade in finsterster Nacht die Insel auf der Suche nach Harry, sie rechneten mit dem schlimmsten, aber keiner rechnete hiermit. Ein gigantisches Abbild von Hans dem Schwamm war am Firmament aufgetaucht und starrte nun auf sie herab. „Ich ahne schlimmes!", heulte Sirius und verwandelte sich in einen Hund und wieder zurück. „Ich ahne schlimmeres!", gab Dumbledore den Komparativ zum besten und Hermine fügte den Superlativ hinzu, indem sie kreischte: „Ich ahne das schlimmste!" „RUHE!", brüllte Draco, „Sonst verstehen wir doch nicht was er sagt." „Hört, hört, eine Stimme der Vernunft!", zwitscherte Lockhart- warum er in solch einen Moment noch zwitschern konnte war allen ein Rätsel- und drückte das Exmeerschwein an sich. „Das ist ja alles so krass!", verkündete Ron noch bevor es ihnen allen endgültig die Sprache verschlug. Die Rede des Schwamms begann.

„Hier spricht Hans, der Schwamm, neuer zukünftiger Herrscher der sieben Weltmeere, von Hogwarts, der gesamten Zauber- und Muggelwelt! Ich habe Harry Potter in meiner Gewalt!" Ein Bild von Harry im Käfig erschien hoch oben am Himmel. „Ich bin der Beste! Dededededede ! Und werde die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen, denn wenn ihr nicht tut was ich euch gebiete hat unser kleiner, schnuckeliger, knuffiger, puffiger Harry seinen letzten, allerletzten, Atemzug ausgehaucht!" Die Welt hielt den Atem an. Aber nein, halt! Nicht die Welt, denn nur magische Wesen konnten die Übertragung sehen. Hans hatte nämlich die Fischgräte falsch eingestellt (Schwämme und Technik!) und nun hörte kein einziger Muggel von der schlimmen Kunde. Sein Plan war also doch nicht so perfekt, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab seine Forderungen zu stellen. „Professor Dumbledore, ich fordere Hogwarts von ihnen! Sollte ich es nicht bekommen ist Potter einen Kopf kürzer oder ein bisschen verseuchter! Schreien sie laut „Ja", dann weiß ich, dass sie mir die schule überlassen und ihm wird nichts passieren." 

„Jaaaaaaaa!", brüllte Albus Dumbledore verzweifelt und auch das Zauberministerium musste sich den Wünschen des Schwamms beugen und das alles nur wegen Harry Potter! 

„Und nun, meine letzte Forderung an Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich. Ich will ihr dunkles Imperium, ihre Todesser und alle anderen ihrer Diener, oder Potter ist weg vom Fenster!" Hans grinste selbstgefällig, was man, da er ein Schwamm war und eigentlich keinen Mund hatte, nicht sah. Er ahnte nämlich, dass es seinem früheren Boss nicht passen würde, wenn einer, der nicht sein Diener war, seinen Erzfeind töten würde...

Voldemort saß mit Wurmschwanz auf einem Friedhof und sah sich die Liveübertragung an. „Aber Allerdurchlauchtigster", wisperte Wurmschwanz, „Das wäre doch genau in unserem Sinn. Potter tot, ihr mächtig, Potter tot, ihr mächtig. Potter tot,..." „Halt´s Maul Wurmschwanz! Das ist nicht in MEINEM Sinn!", brauste Voldie auf, „ICH will Potter töten und zwar nur ICH allein!" „Aber vorher wolltet ihr doch dass der Schwamm das erledigt und..." „Vorher war vorher, jetzt ist jetzt. Und ICH WILL Potty selber killen! Waaaaaah!" Wutentbrannt starrte er in die finstere Nacht und schrie: „Hans, ich ergebe mich!"

„Vorerst...", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Harry Potter sankt völlig durchbohrt danieder, denn er wusste er würde noch lange Zeit als Geisel des Schwamms verbringen. Und so stand dem Schwamm, der heimlich in den Tiefen der Ozeane eine Klonarmee aus Schwämmen gezüchtete hatte der Weg zur Weltherrschaft frei.

Ende.

Fortsetzung wird auch irgendwann mal folgen......*g*

***************

Und jetzt noch ein bisschen Schleichwerbung ;-P

Schaut doch mal auf meiner Homepage www.crazystorys.here.de vorbei! Da gibt's ernsten und witzigen Lesestoff.

Sehr viel isses allerdings noch nicht und deswegen suche ich immer wieder Geschichten, um sie zu veröffentlich. Also, wenn ihr irgendwas geschrieben habt, ganz egal welches Thema, und ihr es bei mir veröffentlich wollt, schreibt einfach ne eM@il an sithgirly@yahoo.de .

*knuddääääääääääääääääääääl*

Rave


	3. Lord of the Schwämme

Disclaimer: Alles was nicht Rowling gehört, gehört mit zB die Schwammariter *g*

Das hier hätte eigentlich der letzte Teil werden sollen, aber das wird viel zu lang und so wird´s etz halt der vorletzte. Ich hoffe mal, dass irgendwer den Stuss ließt, der dieses Mal überhaupt nicht im Unterricht geschrieben wurde und deshalb vielleicht ...nun ja, nicht so gut ist. Aber wann wäre die Geschichte jemals gut gewesen? ;-P De Titel is dumm, aber mi fiel nix anderes ein *grumml*

Büddääääääää, büddääääää reviewt mir!

*salutiert*

Rave

~~~~~~~~~~*~*~^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^~*~*~~~~~~~~~~

**Lord of the Schwämme**

Die ganze Zauberwelt ist von den Schwämmen besetzt.....

Die ganze Zauberwelt? Nein. Eine von unbeugsamen Rebellen 

besiedelte Butterbierbrauerei hört nicht auf Hans, dem Schwamm, Wiederstand 

zu leisten. Unter der Führung der Professoren Snape und Dumbledore ist

es der kleinen Truppe, zu der auch der erst kürzlich errettete Harry Potter gehört,

 gelungen ihr Hauptquartier vor der Schwammübermacht 

zu verbergen und den Feind somit aus dem Verborgenen zu attackieren.

Bei einer ihrer Missionen müssen Ron Weasley und Draco „das Meerschwein"

Malfoy fliehen und können den schwammigen Schergen nur knapp entkommen...

„Verdammte Scheiße, wo bei Voldie sind wir?", grummelte Draco Malfoy, der gerade neben seinen „Kollegen" Ron Weasley auf einen Felsen hinter einem Wasserfall saß, welcher sie vor ihren Verfolgern, den unbarmherzigen Schwammaritern, wie die Elitenschwammtruppe des Schwammimperators Hans genannt wurde, verbarg. Die beiden wurden unglücklicherweise immer zusammen für irgendwelche mehr oder weniger hirn- und sinnlosen Missionen eingeteilt und das obwohl sie sich nicht riechen konnten. (Zitat Malfoy: „Weasley, du stinkst wie wir-freuen-uns-darüber-dass-wir-alle-immer-wissen-wer-gemeint-ist!"; Zitat Weasley. „Und du müffelst wie Snapes selbstgebrautes Aftershave!") Schuld an diesen Zusammenschlüssen war Albus Dumbledore, der für die Einteilung der Gruppen, in denen immer Gruppenzwang vorherrschte, zuständig war. Leider hatte Dumbledore den Verlust seiner Zauberschule Hogwarts und seiner Insel Strawgoh nicht ganz verkraftet und man erlebte ihn nur noch selten nüchtern. Zu diesem ständig angeheiterten Zustand trugen selbstverständlich auch die Tatsachen, dass er einerseits von Butterbier umgeben war und andererseits Severus Snape, den weltbesten Schnapsbrenner bzw. –brauer, gleich nach seiner verstorbenen Urururururgroßmutter, Severitas Schnaps, immer an seiner Seite hatte. 

„Hinter einem Wasserfall, du Dödel", wurde Malfoy von Ron belehrt, der sich gerade aufmachen wollte, um das feuchte Versteck zu verlassen. „Halt!", brüllte Draco und stürzte sich auf ihn, „Du kannst jetzt nicht am Wasserfall vorbei! Was ist, wenn draußen noch immer die Schwammariter rumlungern? Hast du mal daran gedacht?" Doch Ron antwortete ihm nicht. Er war viel zu überrascht, weil Malfoys Nähe ein sehr seltsames und sehr kribbeliges Gefühl bei ihm hervorrief und es war ganz gewiss weder Ekel noch Hass. Als sie sich wieder entknotet hatten, begann der rothaarige Junge von einen Bein aufs andere zu hüpfen und nahm schließlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Du...äh...Malfoy", begann er. „Ja, so heiße ich", brummte sein Gegenüber. „Ich wollte dich mal was fragen, Malfoy. Also, du hast doch mal Harry geküsst und..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco wurde sofort wieder von einem immensen Brechreiz überfallen und kotzte erst mal fünf Minuten lang hinter einen Busch, der mysteriöser Weise in der Grotte hinter dem Wasserfall wuchs. Nachdem er aufgehört hatte, laberte Ron weiter. „Also, ich wollte nur wissen...äh...Harry hat gesagt es war sein erster Kuss und er war ziemlich gut..." Eine weitere Kotzattacke folgte. „...deswegen.." Ron gab nicht auf. „Oh, nein! Denk nicht mal dran!", zischte das Exmeerschwein bzw. –Frettchen  und entfernte sich ein Stück von seinem Zwangskumpanen. „Warum denn nicht?", quengelte Ron. „Weil du nicht tot bist und kein Lockhart in der Nähe ist, vor dem ich mich retten müsste, verstanden?" „Schade", brummte der zweitjüngste Weasleyspross und bohrte enttäuscht in seiner Nase. Als Malfoy das sah bekam er einen winzigen Anflug von Mitleid, aber es war viel zu wenig, um ihn dazu zu bringen dem anderen die Zunge in den Rachen zu stecken, deshalb tröstete er ihn einfach mit den Worten „Versuchs doch mal bei Potter oder Granger."  Ron schniefte. „Das geht aber nicht! Erstens sind sie meine zwei allerbesten Freunde und zweitens hat Harry immer noch nen Schock, seit wir ihn aus der Gefangenschaft beim Schwamm befreit haben und Hermine trauert immer noch Viktor nach." „Wass?!", keuchte Draco, „Sie will immer noch was von Krum?! Aber der ist doch im Himalaya verschollen, als er sein Büro gesucht hat!" Da Ron ihn verwirrt anblinzelte, erklärte Malfoy die Bürogeschichte. „Na, hast du denn nicht gehört, dass Viktor Krum sich ein Büro gemietet hat, um seine Fanpost besser beantworten zu können? Leider hat der Depp nicht gemerkt, dass das Teil im Himalaya war und als er das dann endlich gecheckt hat, ist er natürlich sofort aufgebrochen, um es zu suchen. Dann wurde er nahe dem Gipfel des Mount Everest von einem Schneesturm überrascht und gilt seitdem als unauffindbar. Lustig, nicht wahr?" Es war lustig, denn Ron bekam einen dermaßen gewaltigen Lachkrampf, dass die Grotte einstürzte und sie sich nur mit Mühe und Not retten konnten.

„Ich will, dass ihr die verdammten Rebellen findet", brüllte Hans, der erste Schwammimperator der Weltgeschichte. „Wir...wir tun was wir können, euer Schwammigkeit", stammelte Humberto, der Kommandant der Schwammariter. „Aber klar doch!" Hans war nicht nach Scherzen zumute. „Erst heute ist euch wieder eins dieser Teams entkommen und das obwohl ihr sooooo nah dran wart! Waaaaaah!" Sauer blickte er sich nach einem Verseuchungsopfer um, an dem er seine Wut abreagieren konnte. Humberto brauchte er noch, also schied dieser schon mal aus. Seine schwammigen Äuglein flitzten durch den Raum, doch sie mussten weit flitzen, denn der Thronsaal war groß. Er befand sich nämlich im ehemaligen Speisesaal von Hogwarts und der war ja nicht gerade klein. Der Raum der einstmals dafür gedacht war Schülern ein Obdach beim Verzehren ihrer Nahrung zu bieten, war nun in eine Art gewaltiges Korallenriff umgewandelt und Hans verlangte, dass der Boden ständig poliert wurde. So kam es, dass just in diesem Moment die gesamte Familie Goyle auf der Erde herumwuselte und sich der Oberschwamm einfach das Familienoberhaupt schnappte und ihn mit einem befriedigten Grunzen verseuchte und ihm somit das letzte Bisschen Leben stahl. Die Goyles waren sehr bestürzt ,doch Hans kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er wandte sich wieder an Humberto und zischte so gut er als Schwamm eben gefährlich zischen konnte: „Findet das elendigliche Rebellenpack! Jetzt! Ich will hier..." Er deutete mit einem Auswuchs seines Schwammgewebes, den man mit viel Fantasie auch als Arm bezeichnen konnte, auf eine Stelle im Korallenthronsaal. „...die Köpfe der Aufständigen hängen sehen! Und ganz links an dieser quietschgelben Wasserschlingpflanze wird ein Meerschweinchenschädel hängen! Dededededede!" Damit war der Anführer der Schwammariter entlassen und konnte wieder seinen Aufgaben nachgehen. Hans jedoch spielte eine Runde Zauberschach mit dem Kind des Basilisken, das erst vor kurzem aus einem Ei, das man im Klo der maulenden Myrte gefunden hatte, geschlüpft war. 

„Wir brauchen einen Plan!", sagte Oberzimtsterncommander Severus Snape und seine Stimme duldete keinen Wiederspruch, es war nämlich eine sehr rechthaberische Stimme. „Seit wann brauchen wir bitteschön einen Plan?" Kakteengeneral Granger verstand die Notwendigkeit mal wieder nicht und Snape seufzte. „Wir hatten doch noch nie einen." Auch der mittlerweile heil zurückgekehrte Viezemüslifeldwebel Ron Weasley gab nun seinen Senf dazu. „Aber wir hatten doch mal einen", kam es aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, in der ein ziemlich verkaterter und ziemlich kleinlauter Häuptlinbigbartadmiral Albus Dumbledore positioniert war. „Stimmt", pflichtete Suppengrünlieutenant Gilderoy Lockhart bei, „bei der Befreiung von Harry hatten wir mal einen..." „...aber der ging gewaltig in die Hose", vollendete der ebenfalls wiedergekehrte Müslifeldwebel Draco Malfoy den angefangen Satz für Lockhart, der ihn immer noch dauernd bedrängte aber wenig Chancen hatte, weil Draco dauernd (mit Ron) unterwegs war. „Wir brauchen aber jetzt einen!", brüllte der Oberzimtsterncommander, der so langsam aber sicher die Fassung verlor. „Aber wozu denn?!", brüllte der erst seit kurzem zur Truppe gestoßene Hinterlinkscollonel  Cedric Diggory, der als Geist eigentlich ziemlich wenig zu melden hatte. „Um die schwammige Übermacht zu bezwingen", kreischte Snape außer sich vor Verzweiflung, die aufgrund der allgemeinen Unverständigkeit entstanden war. „Hat jemand meine Kröte Trevor gesehen?" Muddispuddinggefreiter Neville Longbottom, der wie Diggory noch nicht lange zur vereinigten Antischwammorganisation, kurz ASO, gehörte suchte Mal wieder vergeblich nach seinem Haustier. Das gab Snape den allerletzten Rest. Wütend sprang er auf und verließ mit einem lauten „Ihr könnt mich alle mal kreuzweiße, ihr elendigen Nichtsnutze!" den Verhandlungsraum. „Des habt´s ihr etz von eurer Streiterei!", meckerte Lockhart, doch Kaktee Granger konterte geschickt. „Ersten streitet hier keiner", verkündete sie, „Zweitens brauchen wir höchstens einen Lernplan und drittens..." Sie starrte Neville direkt in die verängstigten Augen. „...schau mal in der Küche nach. Uns gehen nämlich langsam aber sicher die Vorräte aus und wer weiß auf welche Ideen die Küchenbeauftragten kommen. Verstanden?!"  Der Muddispuddinggefreite schniefte einmal laut und verleitete somit Hermine dazu ihm einen weiteren strengen Blick zuzuwerfen. Neville fing an zu weinen. „Also wirklich, Frau Kakteengeneral!", schimpfte Popcornpoppercaptain Parvati Patil und legte ihren Arm tröstend um den bekümmerten Longbottom. Oberkaktee Granger schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihre Tage", flüsterte Draco Ron ins Ohr. „Oder sie weiß von Viktor", vermutete dieser leise und bekam beim Gedanken an einen im Schnee feststeckenden oder gar eingefrorenen Viktor Krum mal wieder einen Gewaltigen Lachkrampf, der die Wände erbeben ließ. Plötzlich kamen aus einem funkgerätähnlichen Gerät, das Hermine an ihrer Seite gegürtet hatte, ein seltsamer laut und sie verschaffte sich energisch Ruhe. „Da siehst du was du mit deiner Lacherei angerichtet hast, Ron!", fauchte sie, „Du hast Harry verängstigt und aufgeweckt!....Wo wollen sie hin Suppengrünlieutenant Lockhart?" Lockhart war bereits halb zur Tür hinaus, als er ohne sich umzudrehen erklärte: „Einer muss doch mal nach dem Oberzimtsterncommander sehen!" Und weg war. „Toll", brummelte die pieksige Kaktee in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, „Neville, du gehst und siehst mal nach Harry!" „Nö!" Der Puddeling nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und wiedersetze sich der aufgescheuchten Henne, „Ich muss in die Küche und Trevor retten...wenn es noch was zu retten gibt." Erneut traten dicke Tränen in seine Augen und er rannte hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Parvati, die ihn in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen wollte. „Wer kümmert sich dann um Harry? Admiral Dumbledore, wie wär´s mit ihnen?" Ein Grunzen und ein „Hicks" aus der Ecke waren die Antwort auf Hermines Anliegen. „Warum machst du´s nicht, Superkaktee?", schlug Müslifeldwebel Malfoy mit bissigem Unterton vor. „Würde ich ja gern, aber ich muss mich darum kümmern, dass hier alles läuft. Snape ist weg, Dumbledore nicht zu gebrauchen..." „...und da übernimmst du natürlich das Ruder nicht wahr? Anflug von Größenwahn.Oder ist es, weil Viktor..." Rons mühsam unterdrücktes Lachen unterbrach Malfoy. „...immer noch verschollen ist?" Jetzt wurde die Kaktee richtig stachelig. „Du...Du dummes Meerschwein! Wer hat dich den damals auf Strawgoh..." Ein Schluchzen von Dumbledore konnte durch den Lärm hindurch vernommen werden. „...vor Lockhart gerettet? Ich. Hast du das etwa vergessen?! Waaaaaah!" Sie griff in ihre Tasche, holte nen Hunni und etwas Koks hervor und begann zu schnupfen. Alle im Saal betrachteten sie mitleidig. Der ganzen Raum war nämlich bis obenhin gefüllt mit Assos, wie sich die Antischwammler zu bezeichnen pflegten. Darunter waren unter anderem Hagrid, Prof. Sprout, Mr Filch, der sich vergeblich um die Sauberkeit in der Brauerei bemühte, Mrs Norris, der fast kopflose Nick, Oliver Wood und dann noch ein paar weitere Schüler bzw. Exschüler und andere seltsame Gestalten. Auch Fred und George Weasley gehörten zum Geheimbund, aber die zwei erledigten just in diesem Moment einen Auftrag, der etwas mit der Beschaffung illegaler Zaubertrankbraumittel für Snape zu tun hatte. Außerhalb der Butterbierbrauerei gab es selbstverständlich auch noch Leute, die sich hauptsächlich versteckten, die meisten aber waren Gefangene der Schwämme und Todesser, die nun alle Hans´Kommando folgten. Wo wer-war-der-Typ-nochmal? war wusste keiner.

Doch nun zurück zur sich auflösenden Versammlung: „Hermine", wisperte Ron und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken, wobei er Fäden aus ihren Pullover zog, „wir..." Er schaute kurz zu Draco, der ihm abwehrend die Hände entgegenstreckte. „...schauen mal nach unserem Sorgenkind, okay?" Hermine nickte und die zwei zogen von dannen.

„Echt toll, Wieselchen!", grummelte das Exmeerschwein, „Jetzt können wir uns um den Psychoheini kümmern..." „Halt die Fresse, Malfoy!" Dann gingen die beiden zu Harry.

„Wurmschwanz?" „Ja, mein Gebieter?" „Bist du sicher, dass Lucius sich hier mit uns treffen will?" „Ja, Mylord, er nannte mir genau diese Koordinaten." „Aha..." Wenig überzeugt starrte Voldemort die Gletscher des Himalaya die unter, über, vor und hinter ihm lagen an. Warum um Himmels Willen mussten sie sich hier treffen? Er war zwar der mächtigste Zauberer südwestlich von Hogsmeade, aber er fror sich trotzdem seinen magischen Arsch ab. Lucius würde diesen bescheuerten Rendezvous-Punkt wahrscheinlich erklären ,indem er sagte es sei eine Frage der Sicherheit und man müsse sich schließlich immer noch vor den zahlenmäßig überlegenen schwammigen Schergen verbergen, aber ER war hier schließlich der Chef und wenn er die anderen lieber in einer Sauna treffen wollte, hatten sie zu gehorchen. Beim Gedanken an Wurmschwanz in einer Sauna wurde ihm allerdings ganz anders und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in den Schnee zu kübeln. „Voldie...äh...euere Schrecklichkeit! Da kommt Lucius!...Und er ist allein!" Wurmschwanz, dessen Schwanz wirklich recht wurmig war, war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Schnaufend, keuchend und trotzdem gleichzeitig fluchend, kam Malfoy Senior bei ihnen an. „Meister! Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt! Alle sind tot! Diese scheiß Schwämme! Diese..." „Wass?!", kreischte ratet-mal-wer, „Mist, mist,mist! Was machen wir jetzt?! Jetzt sind wir nur noch zu zweit!" „Zu dritt, oh holder, anbetungswürdiger Big Boss Daddy cool!", unterbrach Wurmschwanz die mathematischen Bemühungen seines Vorgesetzten. „2 ½ , Wurmschwanz", belehrte ihn Voldemort, „Du zählst nur halb." Lucius kicherte und war froh darüber, dass er ganz zählte. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Meister?", fragte Wurmschwanz, der vergeblich versuchte seine Gekränktheit zu vertuschen. „Tja", grummelte Voldemort, „wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich noch schlauer als ich es ohnehin schon bin..." „Und ihr seid sicherlich der schlauste von allen flötete Lucius, „aber dennoch wäre es hilfreich einen Plan zu haben wie wir es mit der feindlichen Übermacht aufnehmen können. Oder sind eure Lordschaft etwa anderer Meinung?" „Du hast Recht, Malfoy, aber ich kann in dieser eisigen Kälte nicht denken und zum Wärmezaubern sind meine Finger zu kalt....außerdem würde das wahrscheinlich den Gletscher schmelzen...Nun ja, wir sollten uns einen Unterschlupf suchen und dort weiterberaten." „In der Tat, oh Gebieter, das sollten wir." Wurmschwanz war von dem Vorschlag begeistert, denn sein kleiner Peter verwandelte sich langsam in eine Miniatureisskulptur. So machte sich das grandiose Trio, in dem enormer Triozwang herrschte, auf die Suche nach einen warmen Plätzchen im Schnee.

Severus Snape war sauer. Genaugenommen war er sogar mehr als nur sauer, er war granitsauer! „Was bildet sich diese superschlaue Kakteentussi eigentlich ein?", brummelte er vor sich hin und trat den Schnee, der obwohl es Spätsommer war, im Hof der Brauerei lag, mit seinen Füßen. „Warum macht hier eigentlich keiner was ich sage? Warum ist Dumbledore dauernd besoffen? Warum haben meine Socken lauter Löcher? Und warum....?" „Fragen über Fragen." Plötzlich hörte er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich und seine fettigen Haare standen ihm zu Berge. „Fragen über Fragen", sagte die Stimme noch einmal, „Doch mein Name ist Hase. Ich weiß von nichts. Ist hier was geschehen? Ich hab nichts gesehen, nur Gras und Klee und im Winter...äh...Sommer den Schnee. Mein Name ist Hase. Ich weiß nicht bescheid." Das Reden war in ein markerschütterndes Singen übergegangen, welches sämtliche Fensterscheiben in einem Umkreis von etlichen Meilen zum Klirren brachte. Stinkig wie er war fuhr der Oberzimtsterncommander herum und blaffte sein Gegenüber an: „Sei ruhig, Hase...Hasi...grrrrr...." „Suppengrünlieutenant Lockhart meldet sich gehorsamst!" Der grauenvolle Sänger, der sich als Gilderoy Lockhart höchstpersönlich entpuppt hatte, salutierte schwungvoll und viel vor lauter Schwung in den Schnee. Dabei hielt er sich unglücklicherweise an der Hose des anderen fest und zog sie mit in die Tiefe. „Lockhaaart!!!", kreischte Snape, der nun ebenfalls im Schnee gelandet war und sich aufgrund des schmerzlichen Verlustes seiner Hose so einiges abfror, „Wass soll das?! Was tust du hier? Hat man hier denn nicht einmal seine Ruhe?" „Fragen über Fragen", stöhnte Gilderoy, der seine blonden Engelslöckchen unter Snapes Hintern hervorziehen wollte. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte und die beiden wieder aufrecht dastanden, begann er zu erklären: „Eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen wie es dir geht. Ich hab mir nämlich Sorgen gemacht." Verlegen trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und bemerkte dann, dass sein Kollege ihn recht entgeistert anblickte. „Jetzt schau mich nicht so an, das treibt einem ja die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Wobei das meinem wunderschönen Antlitz in dieser winterlichen Stimmung den richtigen Touch verleiht." Er holte einen Handspiegel hervor und betrachtete sich darin. Der Meister der Zaubertränke und Schnäpse neben ihm wurde langsam ungeduldig, deshalb fuhr der fünfmalige Gewinner des Charmantesten-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche fort. „Ich wollte dir, oh Severus, der du da stehest in der gar eisiglichen Kälte, nur demonstrieren, dass ich nicht immer nur an mich denke, denn es gibt böse Menschen ,die dies mit gespaltener Zunge behaupten. Obwohl ich mich gelegentlich wirklich sehr schätze, habe ich in letzter Zeit auch dich schätzen gelernt." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich meine, du bist so stark, mutig und....einfach wundervoll...natürlich auf deine ganz spezielle Art..." „Lockhart", unterbrach ihn Severus und gähnte einmal herzhaft, „Was willst du mir eigentlich sagen?" Der soeben zu rascher Kunde gedrängte wurde knallrot im Gesicht und stammelte. „Tja, Sevie, ich...ich hab dich wirklich gern..." „Taatüütaataaaaa!" Im wichtigsten Augenblick wurde er von einer Sirene unterbrochen. „Oh, scheiße!" Snape war vollkommen außer sich. „Das ist das Signal! Sie greifen an! Die Schwämme haben unser Versteck gefunden! Rette sich wer kann!" Hastig zerrte er den anderen Mann zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Aber unterdessen war etwas anderes passiert:

„Huhu, Harry!", rief Ron, „Wo bist du?" Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, begann dann aber auch zu rufen. „Harrylein?! Ja wo ist den unser Harry?" Ratlos blickten sie durch Harrys Zimmer. Es war ein großer Raum, dessen Wände, Decke und Boden, vollkommen mit Gummi verkleidet waren, falls Potter auf den Gedanken kommen sollte sich die Birne einzurennen. „Hier bin ich", vernahmen sie ein leises Flüstern aus der hintersten Ecke der Hüpfburg, die sich ebenfalls im Zimmer befand. Ron stellte die Schüssel mit Butterbiersuppe, die er in der Hand hatte auf den Gummiboden und näherte sich Harry vorsichtig. „Is was nicht in Ordnung oder warum sitzt du da hinten?", wollte er wissen. „Nichts ist in Ordnung", heulte der Junge mit der Blitznarbe, „Ich will zu meiner Mami und meinem Pappi!" „Aber du hast doch Sirius", erinnerte ihn der Weasleyjunge. „Das ist nicht dasselbe", schniefte Harry, „Ich wäre fast bei meinen Eltern gewesen, aber ihr habt mich ja von da weggeholt." „Was is los?" Müslifeldwebel Malfoy verstand nur Bahnhof, doch das Häufchen Elend in der Gummizelle fing an zu erklären. „Der Schwamm hätte mich bestimmt getötet und dann wär ich jetzt bei meinen Eltern, aber ihr musstet mich ja retten und jetzt habt ihr alles futsch gemacht, ihr Banausen, ihr!" „Aber Harry, das stimmt doch nicht!", empörte sich Ron. Dann schlüpfte er zu seinem Freund und betatschte seine Stirn. „Hm...Fieber hat er nicht." „Natürlich nicht", sagte das Exmeerschwein und setzte seinen intellektuellen Blick auf, „ Er hat einfach so nen Batscher." Aus Harrys Augen kullerten nun dicke Tränen und Ron sah seinen Zwangskumpanen vorwurfsvoll an. „Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast!" „Ihr habt mich alle gar nicht mehr lieb", lallte Harry, der vor lauter Verwirrung und Verzweiflung schon ganz blau war. Dann deutete er auf seinen besten Freund und fuchtelte ihm vor der Nase rum. „Und du hängst dauernd nur noch mit Malfoy rum, du mieser Verräter! Aber ich weiß warum...hihi...Du willst nen Kuss von ihm, nicht wahr? Aber er hat zuerst mich geküsst! Er ist zu mir gekommen! Mein Eigen...mein Schatzzz..." Draco räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Äh...Potty...ich glaube du verstehst da was falsch. Das war doch alles nur wegen Lockhart..." Doch Harry war nicht mehr zu halten. Wie besessen torkelte er auf den Jungen, der ihn einst geküsst hatte, zu, umklammerte ihn fest und versuchte ihn abzuschlabbern. „Is ja widerlich!", entfuhr es Ron, dem es jedoch nicht gelang seinen eifersüchtigen Blick zu verbergen. „Waaaaah!" Entsetzt stieß Malfoy Junior den Kussgeilen von sich weg und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zur Tür hinaus. Voller Angst rannte er weiter und weiter und landete schließlich in der Küche. Er rempelte einen Hauselfen, der auf Befehl des Kakteengenerals selbstverfreilich bezahlt wurde, an und kam dann aus Versehen an den Alarmschalter. Sofort begannen in der ganzen Brauerei die Alarmglocken zu läuten und die Sirene zu tuten.

„Mylord, Mylord, da liegt was im Schnee!" Wurmschwanz hüpfte wie wild im Schnee auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass seine Begleiter sich zu ihm gesellten. „Ja mei, das is ja der Viktor!", entfuhr es Lucius, als sie den tiefgefrorenen Viktor Krum vollständig ausgebuddelt hatten. „In der Tat", pflichtete ihm der dunkle Lord bei, „Aber das geht mir an meinen eingeeisten Arsch vorbei! Lasst ihn liegen! Das wichtigste ist jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle einen Unterschlupf zu finden, denn es beschleicht mich der Verdacht, dass es gleich einen gewaltigen Schneesturm geben wird." „Außerdem sind grausame Stimmen in der Luft...", säuselte Wurmschwanz und versteckte sich hinter einem Schneemann. Krum musste diesen Gebilde gebaut haben, bevor er tiefegekühlt worden war und es war wirklich ein schöner Schneemann. Er hatte eine Karottennase, Zimtsternaugen, einen Berti-Botts-Bohnen-Mund und einen Butterbierkrug auf dem Kopf. In der Hand hielt er einen Atomkätzchenblitz, das neuste Besenmodel, das vor der schwammigen Herrschaft auf den Markt gekommen war. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihn mitnehmen", schlug Malfoy Senior vor. „Und warum bitte?" Es-ist-so-assig-geil-dass-man-seinen-Namen-immer-net-sagt wurde langsam ungeduldig, denn er zitterte immer noch vor Kälte. Auch die grausamen Stimmen in der Luft, die sein wurmgeschwanzter Diener schon entdeckt hatte, gaben der Situation keinen besonders harmonischen Touch, den sie war wirklich scheußlich. Voldemort fragte sich woher diese grauenhaften Laute kamen. War die Geschichte etwa doch war? War es war was man sich in der Zauberwelt erzählte? Wohnte wirklich die Zwillingsschwester von Professor Trelawney auf dem Mount Everest? Ein furchtbarer Gedanke, aber vielleicht wahr.

„Oh aller Unschwammigster", zischelte Wurmie, „Nehmen wir den Quidditchprofi jetzt mit oder nicht?" Der fiese Magier beugte sich runter zu Viktor, bekam einen gewaltigen Hexenschuss und beschnüffelte dann den leblosen, kalten Körper. Er roch halb tot. „Riecht gut. Das nehmen wir mit!", befahl Voldie und schritt mit hoch erhobenem, vom Schnüffeln erquickten Kopf um die Ecke eines Felsens. Die anderen beiden stritten sich noch darüber wer den Ausgebuddelten tragen sollte, als ihr Meister sie eilends herbeirief. Malfoy packte den Kopf, Pettigrew die Füße und los gings in Richtung Big Boss. „Seht, meine Gefolgsleute", tönte wir-wissen-ja-zum-Glück-wer, „Da ist ein Büro!"

„Ich hasse Karotten!", brummelte Draco Malfoy vor sich hin. Er war von Snape zum Küchendienst abkommandiert worden, weil er den falschen Alarm ausgelöst hatte und musste nun Mohrrüben schälen bis zum Abwinken und das, obwohl es hier von mit Schwarzgeld bezahlten Hauselfen nur so wimmelte. „Master Draco", vernahm er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. „Hat diese Rübe nicht eine atemberaubende Form?" Dobby, der Hauself, stand neben ihm und hielt ihm eine verschrumpelte Karotte entgegen. Das kleine Vieh hatte sich einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH über den Kopf gezogen und an seinem Füßen trug es Socken, die eindeutig von Harry stammten. Nur er hatte dieses Aroma. Das war Malfoy schon damals in der heulenden Hütte aufgefallen. „Echt super", fauchte der Müslifeldwebel und schnitt sich den halben Finger ab. „Waaaaaaaaah!", brüllte Dobby, „Blut! Wir brauchen Sanitäter!" Bei den Worten „Blut" und „Sanitäter" stürmte Madam Pomfrey, dicht gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore herein. Doch bevor sie sich der Verletzung auch nur annäherungsweise annehmen konnte, torkelte Dumbledore herbei und kippte eine Flasche Wodka über Dracos Kopf, um die Wunde, die sich eindeutig an einer anderen Stelle befand, zu desinfizieren. Dann fiel der Häuptlinbigbartadmiral vorn über und plumpste auf Dobby, der von seiner Alkoholfahne in Ohnmacht fiel. Madam Pomfrey stopfte Dumbledore ein paar Pommes Frites in den Mund, die den Alkohol aus seinem Blut –vorausgesetzt er hatte noch Blut und Hochprozentiges war nicht das einzige was durch seinen Körper floss- aufsaugen sollten. Dies war eine altbewehrte Familientradition und hatte bisher immer gewirkt. Dann nähte sie den Finger des Exmeerschweins wieder richtig an, hievte den Gepommesgefriteten von dem Hauselfen herunter und machte bei Dobby eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.

„Meine Name ist Hase...", trällerte Lockhart fröhlich vor sich hin und betrachtete sich in dem herzchenförmigen Spiegel mit rosa Rahmen, der an der Wand seines Schlafquartiers hing. Da fiel ihm ein neuer Text für ein Lied ein und er begann zu kreischen: „Ich bin so schön! Ich bin so toll! Ich bin der Lockhart aus Tirol!" Schnell schlich er zur Tür, sperrte ab und holte dann einen verstaubten Tirolerhut aus einer großen, pinken Truhe. Liebevoll betrachtete er den Hut. Und schon wieder schwirrte ihm ein Song durch den gelockten Kopf. „Ich kauf mir lieber einen Tirolerhut! Der steht mir so gut! Der steht mir so gut! Dann mach ich Sonntagabend Blasmusik! Immer nur dasselbe Stück!" Seine Stimme erschallte über den Dächern der Welt und er dachte glücklich an seine Großmutter, die in Tirol auf der Alb wohnte. Dort war er als kleiner Junge oft gewesen und hatte die Ziegen gehütet. Wie einfach war doch das Leben damals noch gewesen. Keine Pressetermine, keine Schwämme und kein...

„Suppengrünlieutenant!", brüllte Severus Snape und hämmerte gegen die Tür von Gilderoys Gemach, „Aufmachen oder ich breche die Tür ein!"

„Das ist ein Zeichen dafür ,dass er mich liebt!", dachte der so eben Gerufene und setzte sich den Hut gedankenverloren auf die Lockenpracht, „Er will keine Minute ohne mich sein!" „Ich komme!", flötete er deshalb und öffnete die Tür. „Na endlich", brummte Snape, „Könntest du mir mal verraten warum du da drinnen so rumgrölst und überhaupt...." Weiter kam er nicht, denn es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Lockhart bemerkte den entrückten Blick des Oberzimtsterncommanders und klimperte mit den Augenlidern. „Gilderoy", stammelte Snape, der seinen Blick nicht von dem anderen Zauberer lösen konnte, „Dein Hut...er ist so...wie soll ich sagen?...mir fehlen die Worte...so...so sexy!" Um die Beherrschung des Meisters der Zaubertränke war es endgültig geschehen. Wild lodernd vor Leidenschaft, entfacht durch den Tirolerhut, stürzte er sich auf Lockhart und zerrte ihn zu dessen Himmelbett. In dieser Nacht wurden die rosaroten Vorhänge heruntergerissen, die Samtkissen wurden zerfetzt und der Spiegel zersplitterte als ihm Snapes Stiefel traf.

„Was für ein öder, kahler Raum!", motzte Lucius Malfoy und suchte mit seinen grauen Augen das Büro nach einem Hoffnungs- bzw. Farbschimmer ab. Doch vergeblich! Alles grau in grau. Er seufzte. „Hier müsste mal ein Innenarchitekt ran." Auch Voldemort schien der Raum nicht sehr zuzusagen. „Hier gibt es eindeutig zu wenig grün, schwarz und silbern!", beklagte sich der dunkle Lord und fing dann urplötzlich an in Erinnerung zu schwelgen. „Hab ich euch schon mal erzählt, dass ich Innenarchitekt werden wollte, bevor ich erfuhr, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?" Verwirrte Gesichter beantworteten seine Frage und er fuhr fort. „Damals, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war haben mich die tristen Räume des Muggelkinderheims dazu inspiriert sie in meinen Gedanken umzufärben...nun, leider waren sie danach wirklich bunt und ich wurde bestraft." Ein Schniefen, wie man es von Warum-sagen-wir-seinen-namen-eigentlich-nicht-obwohl-er-so-melodiös-ist? nur selten zu hören kriegte ertönte. „Aber egal, jedenfalls beschloss ich so Innenarchitekt zu werden, doch der Brief aus Hogwarts kam mir in die Quere." Er schaute zu seinen Gefährten, um zu sehen wie sie auf seine Geschichte reagierten und stellte fest, dass Viktor überhaupt nicht reagierte ,da er immer noch tiefgekühlt war. „Wir sollten vielleicht mal...", begann er, wurde dann aber von einem herzzerreißenden Heulen Wurmschwanzes unterbrochen. „Das ist wirklich die traurigste Geschichte, die ich je gehört habe!", heulte sein Diener, „Die ist sogar noch trauriger als die, als James, Remus und Sirius die arme kleine Schlange, die ich entdeckt hatte unter einem Stein zerquetscht haben..." Wieder schniefte er. „Wirklich, Mylord, ihr wärt sicher ein begnadeter Innenarchitekt geworden!" Lucius verdrehte die Augen, Voldemort auch und wenn Krums Augen nicht erstarrt wären, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich auch verdreht, immer vorausgesetzt er hatte nicht eine noch traurigere Geschichte auf Lager und die mit der Schlange oder der vermasselten Karriere des dunklen Lords ließen ihn somit kalt. „Soll ich euch mal mein schlimmstes Erlebnis erzählen?", fragte Malfoy Senior und ich-hab-schon-fast-vergessen-wie-ich-heiße-weil-mich-keiner-so-nennt konnte wieder nicht vorschlagen Viktor aufzutauen, da Wurmschwanz ganz begierig auf Lucius´ schlimmes Erlebnis war. „Okay", fing Malfoy an, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es das schlimmste war aber es war schlimm. Einmal, es war ein Mittwoch Abend, war meine Frau auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung und ich war ganz allein zu Hause. Nur ich, Draco, der damals erst ein Jahr alt war, etwa 5 Bedienstete und 30 Hauselfen –den Rest hatten wir an Bekannte verliehen, die sie dringend zur Vorbereitung einer Party benötigten, aber natürlich nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Ich war also recht einsam, wie ich sicher schon bemerkt habt..." Wurmschwanz war neben Viktor auf den Boden gesunken und zauberte gerade für sich und den Boss eine Thermoskanne mit  Kaffee, der sie wach halten sollte. „Jedenfalls hatte ich einen furchtbar schlechten Tag gehabt, denn ich hatte mich an der Zauberbörse gewaltig verspekuliert und fast einen Teil meines Vermögens verloren. Zum Glück hatte ich aber diverse Kontakte und der Schaden hielt sich in Grenzen. Nichts desto trotz war ich wirklich außerordentlich mürrisch und als mich einer der fünf verbliebenen Diener fragte ob er mal aufs Klo dürfe, brachte ich kurzerhand alle 5 mit einem locker flockigen „Avada Kedavra" zur Strecke. Doch das stellte sich als Fehler heraus. Draco machte kurz darauf in die Windel und ich hatte unglücklicherweise auch das Kindermädchen umgebracht. Da stand ich nun allein mit 30 Hauselfen und einem schreienden Balg. Die einfachste Lösung wäre gewesen Draco umzubringen. Aber sollte ich wirklich noch mal versuchen Narcissa zu schwängern und dann 9 Monate durch die Hölle gehen? Nein danke. Aber so ganz ohne Erbe gings eben auch nicht und so beschloss ich einen oder besser gleich mehrere der Hauselfen dazu zu zwingen Draco zu wickeln. Potz, Blitz und Pestilenz! Plötzlich waren alle Hauselfen weg! Ich suchte überall und Draco stank immer mehr. Rasch ging ich in meine allumfassende Bibliothek und suchte nach einem Zauber zum Windelnwechseln, aber ich fand einfach nichts. So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir Gummihandschuhe und eine Gasmaske zu zaubern und mich der Windel anzunehmen." Er erschauderte. „Doch das dumme Balg brüllte und brüllte und mir war der Spruch für Ohrenstöpsel entfallen. Ich konnte mich nicht länger beherrschen und schrie „Crucio!!!". Ein fataler Fehler. Draco brüllte nur noch mehr. Als ich dann endlich mit ihm fertig war, war ich so fertig wie noch nie zuvor." Er blickte mitleidheischend in die Runde. „Und, was sagt ihr? Ist das nicht tragisch?" Voldemort gähnte. „Furchtbar tragisch, aber jetzt sollten wir Krum auftauen, damit er nicht noch ernsthaft Schaden nimmt." Und so entfachten sie mitten im Büro ein Feuer und hängten der bulgarischen Quidditchspieler an einem Spies darüber auf. Danach brauchten sie nur noch zu warten.

Hermine schritt so majestätisch wie es ihr nach ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch möglich war durch die Gänge der Brauerei in Richtung Harrys Zimmer. Schon weniger Meter vor ihrem Ziel hörte sie seltsame Geräusche von innen. Als sie noch näher war, strömte auch noch ein grässlicher Duft in ihre Nase. Es roch penetrant nach Fisch. Vorsichtig öffnete der Kakteengeneral die Tür und spähte hinein. Im Inneren erblickte sie Harry, der sich bis auf einen Lendenschurz entkleidet hatte und vor einem Aquarium auf dem Bode saß. „Komm zu mir Fisch", zischte Potter und sprang plötzlich auf, tauchte seine Hand in das Becken und holte einen Fisch heraus, den er sich dann begierig in den Mund stopfte. Hermine erschrak. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm um ihn stand. „Hallo, Harry", sagte sie und versuchte zuversichtlich, freundlich und höflich zu klingen, „Wie geht es dir?" Harry starrte sie an. „Hallo, Hermine...willst du auch Fisch? Fisch ist lecker! Harry mag Fisch!" "Äh…nein danke", stammelte die Oberkaktee, „Heute nicht..." Harry war beleidigt. Warum wollte diese dumme Kuh keinen Fisch? Das verstand er wirklich nicht. Aber andererseits blieb so mehr für ihn übrig und er beschloss sich zu freuen. „Aber Harry, was ist denn nur mit dir geschehen?" Hermine konnte die Tränen der Verzweiflung nicht mehr zurückhalten, „Du warst doch immer unser strahlender Held. Und was bist du jetzt? Ein stinkender Fischfanatiker! Wie konnte das nur geschehen?" Doch „leicht" Geistesgestörte ignorierte sie. „Wo ist mein Schatzzzzzz?" Er kroch auf Hermine zu und began an ihr herumzuschnüffeln. „Mein Schatzzzz...wo ist er ,mein Schatzzzz? Hast du ihn versteckt, meinen Schatz?" „Dein Schatz?", fragte das Mädhen entgeistert, „Wer ist bitteschön dein Schatz?" „Hat mich geküsste, der Schatz....aber böses Ron will mir wegnehmen meinen Schatz....Mein Eigen...Er ist zu mir gekommen....zuerst zu MIR gekommen", zischelte Harry. Da ging Hermine ein Licht auf. Sie ließ Harry Harry sein und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. „MALFOY!!!! Du elendes Frett...Meersch...du elendes Nagetier! Komm sofort her!!!" Ihr Schrei hallte durch die ganze Brauerei.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte ein soeben aufgetauter Viktor Krum und in seiner Stimme schwang neben seinem bulgarischen Akzent auch noch eine gigantische Woge Verwunderung mit. „Du bist in deinem Büro im Himalaya", erklärte Lucius, „Wir haben dich aufgetaut, dein Leben gerettet und du stehst jetzt in unserer Schuld." Er grinste gaaanz fies wie immer, aber Viktor grinste nicht. „Hoppa! Hossa!", brüllte er und versuchte sich von seinem Spies zu befreien. Ohne Erfolg. Erst Wurmschwanz brachte ihm die spiesige Erlösung. „Jetzt ist er aufgetaut. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Malfoy Senior und hoffte insgeheim auf eine Aufforderung, um erneut eine Geschichte zu erzählen. „Wir spielen eine Runde Tabu", befahl isser-nicht-geil-der-namelose-Kerl?, „Im Zweifelsfall spielen wir immer Tabu." „Wir hatten noch nicht oft Zweifelsfälle, oder?", überlegte der wurmschwänzige Diener laut. „Nein, hatten wir nicht", gab Voldie zu, „Aber jetzt haben wir einen. Viktor, sieh doch mal nach ob in einem der Schränke ein Tabu-Spiel ist, ja?" „Nur, wenn du bitte sagst!" Krum stellte Forderung, was recht unklug war. „Avada Ked...", begann der finstere Zauberer, aber der Bulgare stoppte ihn schnell, indem er sich auf den Weg zu einem der Aktenschränke machte. Er suchte und sucht, doch nirgends war ein Spiel zu finden. Ein letzter Schrank war noch übrig, eine letzte Hoffung. Und „Puff!", sie verpuffte! „Wieder nix", murmelte Viktor und wollte den Schrank schon schließen, als er etwas bemerkte. Es war eine Babykrabbeldecke und sie lag ordentlich zusammengelegt hinten im Schrank. Vorsichtig holte er sie hervor und zeigte sie den anderen. Sie legten die Decke auf den Schreibtisch und Wurmschwanz durfte sie aufwickeln, falls sich irgendwas schädlich darin befand. Es war jedoch nichts dergleichen darin, sonder nur ein Buch. „Uralte Tipps und Tricks für jede Lebenslage", las Malfoy und dachte, dass er das Teil damals bei seiner Draco-mit-Gasmaske-und-Gummi-handschuhen-Wickelaktion gebraucht hätte. Ehrfürchtig schlug Voldemort das Buch auf und siehe da, er fand ein ganzes Kapitel über Schwämme! „Das könnte unsere Rettung sein!", schrie der dunkle Lord erfreut und verfiel vor lauter Aufregung kurze Zeit in die Schlangensprache. Er schnappte sich das Buch und setzte sich damit den Sessel , um es zu studieren.....

Fortsetzung folgt, wenn Fortsetzung Lust dazu hat...


End file.
